Hui Zhong and Company
by sasagirl
Summary: Hui Zhong was just a lonely orphaned girl, until she found friends in a gang led by Sun Shang Xiang. But when a girl named Swan goes into her life, a dilemma is set: Which company will she stay at? This is my third ever fanfic, and it's also a parody of the Disney movie "Oliver and Company", released in 1988.
1. Author's Note and the Cast

___Hey__, __everyone__. __I__'__m __here __to __announce __that __July __for __this __year __has __just __started__. __And __because __of __TheBeckster__1000 __being __busy __all __month__, __The __Fourth __of __July __happening __this __month__, __and __also __a __possible __trip __to __Cirque __de __Chine __on __the __seventh day __of __July __this __year__, __which __also __happened __last __July on the ninth day of the month__, __which __I __was __made __to __go __to__. __But__, __good __news__: __They __had __no __dialogue __and __songs__, __just __Chinese__-__people __only __performing __circus __stuff__, __just __like __being __in __the __circus__! __And __also__, __I__'__m __about __ready __to __post __my __third __movie __spoof __fanfic __in __history__: __**Hui **__**Zhong **__**and **__**Company**_! _And __also__, __because __of __this__, __it__'__s __just __because __of __Chinese __Child __Adoption __Reunions __being __held __every __July __of __every __single __year __or __something__. __Oh __yeah__, __and __this __for __all __American __families __who __have __adopted __all __Chinese __children __to __enjoy__. __And __guess __what__: __The __main __character __is __also __Chinese__, __too__! __Oh__, __and __I __almost __forgot __something__: __This __story __also __spoofs __**Oliver **__**and **__**Company**_, _which __is __the__ 27__th __film __made __by __Disney__, __released __in__ 1988! __Oh __yeah__, __and __it__'__s __also __a __movie __spoof __fanfic __based __on __TheBeckster__1000'__s __third __movie __spoof __film__, __**Roo **__**and **__**Company**__. __Well__, I now __can__'__t __figure __what __to __say __now__, __so __let__'__s __look __at __the __cast __for __this __one __right __now__!_

* * *

******Sasagirl's Hui ****Zhong ****and ****Company**

_****__**The Cast**_

1.) Hui Zhong _(__My __version __of __the __**Destiny **__**Mode **__game __of __**Dynasty **__**Warriors**__** 5: **__**Xtreme **__**Legends**__) _- Oliver

2.) Sun Shang Xiang _(__The __**Dynasty **__**Warriors **__series __of __video __games__) _- Dodger

3.) Swan Nayvous _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Ballet **__**Star**__) _- Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth

4.) Stahn Aileron _(__**Tales **__**of **__**Destiny**__) _- Fagin

5.) Etoile Rosenqueen _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__) _- Georgette

6.) Alouette _(__**La**__**Pucelle**__**: **__**Tactics**__) _- Rita

7.) Kira Daidohji _(__**Arcana **__**Heart **and its series game sequels__) _- Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito

8.) Gil Wood _(__My __version __of __**Final **__**Fantasy **__**Crystal **__**Chronicles**__**: **__**Echoes **__**of **__**Time**__)_ - Francis

9.) Pillow Featherbed _(__**Lalaloopsy**__) _- Einstein

10.) Albert _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Ballet **__**Star**__) _- Winston

11.) Wander McMooch _(__**Fraggle **__**Rock**__) _- William "Bill" Skyes

12.) Shifty _(__**Happy **__**Tree **__**Friends**__) _- Roscoe

13.) Lifty _(__**Happy **__**Tree **__**Friends**__) _- DeSoto

14.) Burg _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__) _- Louie the Sausage Vendor

15.) Beat, Bob, Mikey, Snyder, Mayday, Mary, and Rita _(__**Mad **__**Maestro**__**!**__) _- Various Dogs during Dodger's singing of "_**Why **__**Should **__**I **__**Worry**__**?**_"

16.) Sophia, Meg, Mason, Chad, Sasha, Sylvia, Chris, and Kyle _(__**Mario **__**Tennis**__**: **__**Power **__**Tour**__) _- Oliver's Brothers and Sisters

* * *

___Well__, __I __guess __that__'__s __all __for __the __cast__, __now__! __Oh __yeah__, __and __I __sure __hope __that __if __you __out __there __have __adopted __kids __from __China__, __they __would __really __enjoy __thi__s tory__. Also, I don't own anything, except anything fan-made. __Well__, __enjoy __anyway__, __and __have __a __very __happy __July __and __Fourth __of __July __for __this __year__!_


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time in Tokyo

**Chapter 1**

**"Once ****Upon ****a ****Time ****in ****Tokyo"**

Our story begins as we see Toyko, Japan, being zoomed in. Tokyo, however, is also the capital of Japan, and it's also always a busy town with lots of crowds, traffic jams, and crime. We then continue to zoom into Tokyo as a male voice begins singing as a ukulele-like smooth jazz song starts up.

Male Voice: _**There**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**always **__**once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**, **__**in **__**Tokyo**__**,**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**big **__**old **__**battle**__**, **__**a **__**tough **__**old **__**time**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**true**__**,**_

_**But **__**beginnings **__**are **__**contagious **__**there**__**,**_

_**They**__**'**__**re **__**always **__**setting **__**stages **__**there**__**,**_

_**They**__**'**__**re **__**always **__**turning **__**pages **__**there **__**for **__**you**_

We then see an orphanage with sign reading "_**Tokyo **__**Orphanage**_". There was an "Adoption Day" event going on in there. Also, one of the orphans was a girl who had black medium-long short hair with black eyes, and even along with wearing a navy-blue outfit with red and yellow decorations all over it, and even along with wearing red boots, known as Hui Zhong. She was also one of the nine orphans left at the orphanage, while they were waddling around the orphanage lobby, while waiting to be adopted by new families.

_**Ain**__**'**__**t **__**it **__**great **__**the **__**way **__**it **__**all **__**begins**__**, **__**in **__**Tokyo**__**,**_

A kind father then adopted one orphan, who had blonde hair in a ponytail and dark-blue eyes, Meg.

_**What **__**a **__**way **__**of **__**making **__**time **__**and **__**making **__**friends**__**,**_

Hui Zhong and all of the other orphans, except for Meg, who was just adopted, then continue to waddle like crazy until more new families came by to adopt them.

_**No **__**one **__**cares **__**where **__**you **__**were **__**yesterday**__**,**_

A kind and gentle mother and father couple then arrived and adopted another orphan, who had short blue hair held by a yellow headband and red eyes, Sophia.

_**If **__**they **__**pick **__**you **__**out**__**, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**on **__**your **__**way**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then stumbled backwards as another mother and father couple arrived and adopted a third orphan, who had black spiky hair and black eyes, known as Mason.

_**To **__**an **__**once **__**upon **__**a **__**time **__**that **__**never **__**ends**_

Hui Zhong then waddled forward with a forceful push by even another mother and father couple, who had just arrived and adopted another orphan, who had red hair and grey eyes, known as Chad.

_**So**__**, **__**Hui **__**Zhong**__**, **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**shy**__**,**_

Another mother and father couple, who were much gentle and kind like all other mother and father couples, then arrived and adopted a fifth orphan with short brown hair and black eyes, known as Sasha. Sasha was also really happy about her new parents while being adopted.

_**Get **__**out **__**there**__**, **__**let **__**go **__**and **__**try**__**,**_

A few days later, a nice mother then adopted a sixth orphan with long purple hair and grey eyes, Sylvia. Soon, Hui Zhong, a sixth orphan with light-blue hair and blue eyes, known as Chris, and a seventh orphan with with blonde hair and red eyes, known as Kyle, were the only orphans left.

_**Believing **__**that **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**guy**__**,**_

Then, even another mother and father couple then arrived and adopted Chris, and a mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather arrived and adopted Kyle.

Hui Zhong was then the last one left, but she wasn't upset that she was the last pick. Because she knew she will be next.

_**Not **__**once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**,**_

_**Once **__**upon **__**a **__**time **__**in **__**Tokyo**_

But sadly, she was horribly wrong.

_**If **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**always **__**once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**,**_

_**In **__**Tokyo**_

Not only Hui Zhong didn't have a candidate, but she then had to sleep in the orphanage in the rain that night alone.

_**Why **__**does **__**night fall **__**find **__**you **__**feeling **__**so **__**alone**__**?**_

_**How **__**could **__**anyone **__**be **__**star **__**starry **__**eyed**__**?**_

_**When **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**raining **__**cats **__**and **__**dogs **__**outside**__**,**_

_**And **__**the **__**rain **__**is **__**saying**__**, "**__**Now **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**on **__**your **__**own**__**"?**_

Meanwhile, after many days of being orphaned, and still no sign of new families and "Adoption Day" events, she then went outside the orphanage, trying to get people's attention by talking to them.

"Please, take me. I don't have a home. Please," she said, sadly whimpering, but to no prevail. She then started to leave, crying. She also screamed as a strong wind pushed her into a drain. She then quickly grabbed the ledge and climbed up.

_**So **__**Hui **__**Zhong**__**, **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**scared**__**,**_

_**Though **__**yesterday **__**no **__**one **__**cared**__**,**_

_**They**__**'**__**re **__**getting **__**your **__**place **__**prepared**__**,**_

_**Where **__**you **__**want **__**to **__**be**__**,**_

_**Keep **__**your **__**dream **__**alive**__**,**_

_**Dreaming **__**is **__**still **__**how **__**the **__**strong **__**survived**_

A car then drove by, splashing her, making her run off in the process.

_**Once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**, **__**in **__**Tokyo**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then saw something that made her gasp in fear. Some bullies saw her and then chased after her. She then climbed up a fence to escape them, causing them to yell angrily for her.

_**Keep **__**your **__**dream **__**alive**__**,**_

_**Dreaming **__**is **__**still **__**how **__**the **__**strong **__**survived**__**,**_

_**Once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**, **__**in **__**Tokyo**__**,**_

Lightning then flashed, making Hui Zhong jump in fright.

_**Keep **__**your **__**dream **__**alive**__**,**_

_**Dreaming **__**is **__**still **__**how **__**the **__**strong **__**survived**__**,**_

_**Once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**, **__**in **__**Tokyo**_

The song then almost ended as Hui Zhong relaxed and shook off her wetness. She then lied down to sleep, hoping for a brighter day for tomorrow.

_**And **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**always **__**once **__**upon **__**a **__**time**__**,**_

_**In **__**Tokyo**__**...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Sun Shang Xiang

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Sun Shang Xiang**

The next morning, Hui Zhong was still asleep, until she heard the sound of a truck's engine starting. She then woke up grogily, and looked to her left to see that a back tire was about to run her over. Luckily, she got out of the way. She then sighed in relief.

"That was a close call," she said.

People were walking and talking everywhere; she'd never been to more of Tokyo before. It was bustling with people and cars. Not to mention racing race cars. Fascinated, she walked out from the alley she was standing in, and went exploring.

Then, she heard rap music coming from a Japanese citizen, who was listening to a boom box and dancing to the beat as he walked.

Radio Male Rapper's Voice: _**You **__**see **__**da **__**feet **__**walkin**__**' **__**down **__**da **__**street **__**in **__**da **__**fast **__**lane**__**,**_

_**Walkin**__**' **__**on **__**da **__**street **__**where **__**dey **__**goin**__**',**_

_**Just **__**makin**__**' **__**a **__**move **__**tryin**__**' **__**to **__**survive**__**,**_

_**Find**__**, **__**a**__**way **__**or **__**not **__**to **__**stay **__**alive**__**,**_

_**Cool **__**cat **__**in **__**a **__**cruel **__**world**__**,**_

_**Knows **__**good **__**from **__**bad**__**, **__**his **__**mind **__**is **__**in **__**a **__**swirl**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then smiled and danced to the song as it continued.

_**Got **__**to **__**look **__**out **__**and **__**open **__**your **__**eyes**__**,**_

_**If **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**in **__**a **__**jam**__**, **__**you **__**got **__**to **__**realize**__**,**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**in **__**da **__**fast **__**lane**_

Radio Chorus: _**Wait**__**, **__**wait**__**, **__**wait**__**, **__**wait**__**, **__**wait **__**a **__**minute**__**,**_

Radio Male Rapper's Voice: _**You**__**'**__**re **__**in **__**da **__**fast **__**lane**__**!**_

After the song had ended, Hui Zhong had stopped dancing, and smiled.

Then, a woman with her younger son walked by. The boy then letted go of his mother's hand, and pulled on Hui Zhong's outfit. She liked this, and then patted him on the head, earning a laugh from the boy.

The boy's mother then came up to him, and took his hand. "Come on, Goro," she said. "You don't want to be late for the doctor."

The boy then looked at Hui Zhong with a sad look.

"Girly," he said sadly.

"You can play with the girl later, Goro. But now, we got to get going. We're going to be later than usual," his mother replied as she and the boy crossed the street.

Hui Zhong then went across the street to follow the boy and his mother, only to almost be run over by a car when she tried to cross the street.

She then quickly got back on the street, and sighed in relief. Then more people walked by her until she got out of the way. Then she heard a vendor pushing a hotdog cart, singing to himself. The vendor also was a giant, light-brown cat wearing a chef's outfit, a chef's hat, and a red knot-scarf. He was known as Burg.

"Hey, 'scuse me! Can't you see I'm pushing something here?" Burg then snapped at a man passing by. "Thank you!" he then said, and then he continued humming and singing. "Hey, come on, folks! Step right up!"

Just then, Hui Zhong got a whiff of the hot dogs, as she walked over to the cart.

"Get your hot dogs! The best hot dogs in town!" called out Burg. "A lunch-a-de-a hey! It's a beautiful day, eh? Come on folks, step right up!"

Then he started whistling, until he noticed Hui Zhong right there, sniffing at the cat.

"What the-? Hey, go on! Get outta here! Shoo! Get outta here! Go on, kid!" Burg snapped at her.

"Oh, sorry!" Hui Zhong said sarcastically with a frown, walking away for a bit. Then, she came back because she couldn't resist the smell of fresh hot dogs.

Across the street, an 19-year-old girl was walking in a confidential and cool way. She had short brown hair, dark-green eyes, and even wore a red bandana around her head, red and yellow earrings, a navy-blue shirt with a red vest, red pants with yellow highlights on them red-silvery armguards, red socks, and white Arabian shoes. She was Sun Shang Xiang, master of the Chakrams, and an upbeat and independent woman with a feeling for being a famous warrior.

She always had a cool remark about the present situation, and a charming attitude for men, even for some that weren't her own species. In face, when she saw a man walking by, she just couldn't pass him up.

"Hmmmm!" Sun Shang Xiang said, tenting her fingers as she smirked devilishly. She then hopped up on a taxi.

The man stopped at a street, waiting to get across. That was when he heard someone say this, which was, "Psst, psst."

He then turned around and saw Sun Shang Xiang lyinng on the taxi. She then made some obnoxious kissing sounds at him.

"Hi, handsome," she said seductively with a smirk.

An anger mark came up on the man's forehead as he glared at her. He then scoffed and turned away, while walking off angrily.

"Ooh, la-de-da," Sun Shang Xiang hummed. She then noticed Burg, who was fending Hui Zhong off. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone's got a visitor. Could be time for the "Warrior-Girl" to turn this into a total "Girl-cat-astrophe"." she concluded with a smirk.

Finally, Burg shooked Hui Zhong off, and sented her flying into a garbage can. A banana peel then slid off the top of the garbage can, right onto her head.

"Ugh," Hui Zhong said in disgust, as she tooked the banana peel off of her head and tossed it aside. "Man, being homeless stinks. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, let's just say you picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid," a voice said, sounding exactly like a cool person.

Hui Zhong then froze and spun around to see Sun Shang Xiang lying on another taxi cab on a trash can lid. She then stepped back and said, in a threatening tone, "You get away from me!"

"Whoa! Chill out, man!" Sun Shang Xiang said, getting on her legs. "I don't hurt girls, too much far. I've been watching you, and I think you're in serious need of some professional help from someone like me." She then got down and talked to her. "So, what do you say we team up and chang that vendor's mind about sharing some of those hot dogs?"

"Huh? Nu-uh! No way! Forget about it! I'm not going back there again," Hui Zhong explained to Sun Shang Xiang.

"Hey, it'll be a snap, kid. I'm an expert at these things. All you gotta do is learn some moves," Sun Shang Xiang explained.

"Moves?" asked Hui Zhong in confusion.

"Y'know, tempo. _Oh__-__cha__-__la__-__ba_ rhythm. This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it," Sun Shang Xiang replied. "And once you got the beat, you can do anything."

"I can?" Hui Zhong asked.

"Absotively posilutely!" Sun Shang Xiang said. She then pointed over to Burg as she continued, "The cat man you see before can be affectionately known as "Burg", a well-known enemy of the human world. Our mission, pal, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks and hightail it outta here. Starting to feel that rhythm?"

"Well..." Hui Zhong said. Then, she looked down and thought for a moment, and she hear jackhammer rattling that got to her. She then exclaimed the next sentence with a smile. "Yeah! I do feel it!" she replied. "When are we gonna get those hot dogs?"

"Right... Now." Sun Shang Xiang replied.

The next thing Hui Zhong knew, Sun SHang Xiang was chasing her while trying to hit her with her Chakrams at full speed. She then was chased by her into Burg's outfit! While they were creating the diversion, which they didn't even knew what they were doing. Sun Shang Xiang then snuck by and swiped a rope of hot dogs, and wrapped it around her neck, and then trotted off, wearing the rope of hot dogs like it was a scarf.

"**HEY, GET OUTTA MY SHIRT!**" Burg yelled at Hui Zhong, who was still inside of his shirt. "_**I****'****LL ****GET ****YOU****!**_"

After getting out of Burg's shirt, Hui Zhong jumped onto a mustard bottle, squirting mustard in his face. She then escaped through a hole in some plywood.

"_**GET **__**OUTTA **__**HERE**__**!**_" Burg yelled angrily as he thrw the mustard bottle at her, but missed.

Later, Hui Zhong and Sun Shang Xaing came to a construction site. Hui Zhong was panting while Sun Shang Xiang was calmly humming a song.

"Hey," Sun Shang Xaing said, "You've really got that rhythm, kid."

"Yeah, I sure did," said Hui Zhong with a smile. "I was good, huh? Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Hui Zhong."

"Nice to meet you."

"So when are we gonna eat?"

Sun Shang Xiang then stopped in her tracks, and looked at Hui Zhong.

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Hui Zhong said.

"Listen, kid," Sun Shang Xiang, told her. "I hate to break it to you, but now the dynamic four is now the dynamic uno."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hui Zhong in confusion.

"What I mean is, our partnership is herewith absolved," Sun Shang Xiang explained. And with that, she hopped into a concrete tube that was being lifted up by a crane, along with the hot dogs still wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hui Zhong yelled up. "You're not being fair!"

"Fairs are for tourists, my friend," said Sun Shang Xiang. "Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire from Tokyo's coolest quadruped. Check you later!" And then, after she said that, she then jumped onto another crane.

"Hey, wait! I helped you get those!" Hui Zhong shouted, chasing after her. "Half of those are ours! Sun Shang Xiang, come back here!" She then snuck up onto a girder that was being lifted by the crane.

Later on, Sun Shang Xiang landed on the ground, and she began walking away as she hummed a tune. Then, she saw ahead Hui Zhong, who jumped onto a traffic horse in front of her. She wasn't shocked, of course; she knew what she was doing.

"You want 'em? Then come and get 'em!" Sun Shang Xiang said with a smirk. She then threw her head back, and then letted out an "Uh-huh" saying. "But I'm warnin' ya, kid." And then, after when she said that, she then jumped onto a car and stood on it. Then, she began to sing as a song started up.

Sun Shang Xiang: _**One **__**minute**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**in **__**Central **__**Park**__**,**_

Sun Shang Xiang then jumped onto another car, which was next to a billboard with a painting of a Central Park scene on it, and she did a pose. She then jumped to another car as she continued.

_**Then **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**down **__**on **__**Delancey **__**Street**_

Hui Zhong then jumped from car to car, trying to catch her. She then landed on the mixer of a cement truck and walked in rhythm along with the rolling.

_**From **__**the **__**bow**__**'**__**ry **__**to **__**saint **__**marks**__**, **__**unh**__**!**_

_**There**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**syncopated **__**beat**_

Sun Shang Xiang then jumped to the other side and rode the mixer.

_**I **__**said**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then got on the mixer and tried to snatch the hot dog rope from Sun Shang Xiang, but only to slip and fall into wet cement.

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**street wise**__**, **__**I **__**can **__**improvise**_

Sun Shang Xiang then slid on the cement slide and landed on the wet cement and walked in it.

_**I **__**said **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then gritted her teeth at Sun Shang Xiang, and then looked at her own hand and feet _(__which__were__covered__with__wet__cement__) _in disgust.

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**street **__**smart**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**got **__**Tokyo **__**City **__**heart**_

Sun Shang Xiang then got out of the wet cement, and then putted her left foot on a water stream, squirting from a hydrant and held the water in as it cleaned the cement off of her foot.

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**worry**__**?**_

She then switched feet, putting her right foot on the water stream.

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**care**__**?**_

_**I **__**may **__**not **__**have **__**a **__**dime**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then walked out of the wet cement sidewalk as she glared daggers at Sun Shang Xiang, who now had both her hands to the water stream. She then ran after her.

_**But **__**I **__**got **__**street **__**savoir**__**-**__**faire**_

Sun Shang Xiang then unblocked the water stream, and the water then hitted Hui Zhong in the face, sending her flying backwards.

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**care**__**?**_

She then walked over a grate from which air was blwoing upwards, drying her up a bit.

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**be-bopulation**__**,**_

Hui Zhong, now all soaking wet, then walked after Sun Shang Xiang and got on the grate. She then felt the air blowing up and drying her off, but it kind of lifted her off the ground.

_**I **__**got **__**street **__**savoir**__**-**__**faire**__**, **__**mm**__**-**__**hmm**_

Sun Shang Xiang then walked off the grate. She then got on her legs and shook herself sry, sending drips of wate erverywhere. She then turned around and saw something that made her fall over on her back, laughing. It was the unhappy-looking Hui Zhong, and she also looked like a big furball. She then leapt after her.

_**The **__**rhythm **__**of **__**the **__**city**__**,**_

_**But **__**once **__**you **__**get **__**it **__**down**__**,**_

She then snuck underneath a sunglasses stand. Hui Zhong saw the rope of hot dogs and smirked as she ran towards the stand.

_**Then **__**you **__**can **__**own **__**this **__**town**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then tripped by accident, ramming into the sunglasses stand. This caused the sunglasses to go flying everywhere.

_**You **__**can **__**wear **__**the **__**crown**_

One pair of sunglasses then landed on Sun Shang Xiang's head as she continued singing.

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**worry**__**, **__**tell **__**me**__**,**_

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**care**__**?**_

Two boys, one of them wearing glasses, known as Snyder, and the other one with a brown afro-hair style, known as Beat, then came to a crosswalk, and watched Sun Shang Xiang as they admired her. As she sang the next part, she walked like a cool dude.

_**Say**__**, **__**I **__**may **__**not **__**have **__**a **__**dime**__**,**_

_**Oh**__**! **__**But **__**I **__**got **__**street **__**savoir**__**-**__**faire**_

Then, Sun Shang Xiang jumped onto a piano, which was lifted by a crate. She then played it as she stepped on each key.

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**care**__**, **__**yeah**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**doo**__**-**__**wopulation**__**,**_

_**And **__**I **__**got **__**street **__**savoir**__**-**__**faire**_

Snyder and Beat: _**Everything **__**goes**__**,**_

_**Everything **__**fits**__**,**_

Sun Shang Xiang then grabbed a bouquet of flowers and dance while the piano was still ascending in the air.

Sun Shang Xiang: _**They **__**love **__**me **__**at **__**the **__**Chelsea**__**,**_

_**They **__**adore **__**me **__**at **__**the **__**Ritz**_

Sun Shang Xiang then threw the flowers down at them, who looked at her lovingly. Hui Zhong had followed her all the way up to a building, and onto the piano that she was still standing on.

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**I **__**care**__**?**_

Hui Zhong then got ready to pounce. She then pounced towards her and tried to grab the hot dog rope, but she just slid down the keys and fell down.

_**Yeah**__**, **__**even **__**when **__**I **__**crossed **__**the **__**line**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then bounced off a cloth roof, landing in a box of tomatoes.

_**I **__**got **__**street **__**savoir**__**-**__**faire**__**!**_

Sun Shang Xiang then hopped onto a different car. Meanwhile, Hui Zhong then jumped onto another car, following after her.

_**Woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

Two other boys who were walking, one with dark-green hair covering his eyes, known as Bob, and the other one with brown spiky hair, known as Mikey, then saw Sun Shang Xiang singing while standing on the car's roof.

_**I **__**said **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**_

_**Woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

_**Woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**_

Some other people then ran over towards her. She then lifted her sunglasses up, and leaved over, looking through the windshield and made a silly face at the driver. This startled the driver really good, making her come to a halting stop, and Sun Shang Xiang then jumped off the roof.

Sun Shang Xiang and Chorus: _**Woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

_**I **__**said **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**_

As everyone sang, they all followed Sun Shang Xiang like they were all in a parade.

_**Woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

_**Woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**woo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**_

Sun Shang Xiang then leapt onto a fire escape that was in an alleyway. She then reared her head back and howled. She then landed in the alleyway, and passed by three girls, one of them with short pink hair, known as Rita, the second one with brown pigtails, known as Mary, and the last one with short dark-green hair with a purple headband with yellow zig zags all over it, known as Mayday, who sang along.

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**_

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**,**_

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, **__**whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**!**_

The song then ended as Sun Shang Xiang continued to walk down the alley, and thought she had lost Hui Zhong. But Hui Zhong was up on a rooftop, watching her, and then she followed her to wherever she was going.


	4. Chapter 3: At the Dock

**Chapter 3**

**At the Dock**

Later, Sun Shang Xiang was walking down the harbor towards an old run-down house boat. She lived there with a bunch of her other friends.

Inside the boat, however, were four other guys: Three girls and a boy. One of them was reading a book, another one was watching TV, a third one was sleeping, and the fourth and last one was having fun, somewhere.

The first one, however, with a watery blob-like creature with a white stripe around the top of his head just morphed into a dance skirt for one of the three girls, and then, after that, she was dancing to the song "_**Billie **__**Jean**_" by Michael Jackson while being heard from a nearby radio, along with holding a torn wallet. The first one who was doing it also had black hair with hair-styled cat ears, brown eyes, and she even wore a blue female swimsuit with a red backpack with an orange thing in it. She was Kira Daidohji, fifth grader, child prodigy who just earned her doctorate in Elemental Science at a prestigious American university at the age of ten and who just earned her PHd at the age of eleven, and master of all water.

Kira then hitted by accident the second one who had short light-purple hair, black eyes, and even wearing a dark-pink bow in her hair, a light-pink and dark-pink striped pajama outfit with an orange and white scarf, known as Pillow Featherbed, who was just sleeping for a little bit.

"Huh?" Pillow groaned, waking her up for a moment, and looking at Kira.

Kira then stopped dancing, and then tossed the wallet into a box reading, "_Loot__"_, while the dance skirt she was wearing then morphed back into his watery blob-like creature form.

"Kira! Stop that racket!" the third one then scolded, who was a male Lilty, and had light-green plant-like hair and blue eyes, along with wearing a light-blue and dark-blue robe, known as Gil Wood, while he watched TV. "I'm trying to watch the show!"

Kira then frowned at him after when he said that.

"_There __would __have __been __time __for __such __a __word__," _said a King dramatically on the TV that Gil Wood was watching. _"__Oh__, __tomorrow__, __tomorrow__, __and __tomorrow__, __creeps __in __this __pretty __place __from __day __to__day__, __and __all __our __yesterdays __have __lighted __fools__, __all __the __way __to __this __dusty __death__!"_

Kira suddenly then popped up in front of the screen, blocking Gil Wood's view.

"Hey, whatcha watchin'? Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what happens?" she chattered, earning an impatient glare from Gil Wood.

"Shut up, you little rodent," Gil Wood snapped, slapping her down.

"Hey, this stuff is boring. Come on, let's watch something else, man! I wanna see some action!" Kira exclaimed frantically. Fed up again, Gil Wood then swiped at her, but she dodged. "Hey, Gilly, you're getting too slow, man! Ha ha ha ha!"

"My name is Gil Wood. "GIL-WOOD"." replied Gil Wood. "Not, "Gilly"... "GIL-WOOD"."

"No kidding, man," Kira said, on her own hips while glaring at him. "So, what did you bring in today, "Gil, Wood"?"

"It's none of your business, you pitiful little twit," Gil Wood replied, curtly.

"Look what I've got!" said Pillow, who just woke up from her nap while holding a broken tennis racquet.

"Oh, very nice, Pillow," Gil Wood said with sarcasm. "Now, all we need is a court and a net."

"You think this place is big enough?" Pillow asked.

"Hey, come on, what we need is some good-quality stuff, man," Kira said, while taking another shredded wallet out of another box. "Check it out!"

"Oh, shredded leather." Gil Wood said yet again with sarcasm.

"Shredded _WHAT__?_ It's a mint-condition wallet, man!" Kira snapped at him.

"Rubbish is more like it," Gil Wood scoffed.

Kira then snarled at him. "Alright, that does it, Gilly, man! You insulted my pride! And that means **DEATH****!** Gilly, Gilly! Gilly, Gilly, Gilly, Gilly, **GILLY****, **_**GILLY**__**!**_"

Kira's furious yelling and squabbling then caused the fourth and last one to stop reading her book, which was a "_**The **__**Adventures **__**of **__**Sir **__**Hubris**_" book. The fourth and last one, however was a girl with long blonde hair, light-green eyes, and along with wearing a holy cross-shaped earrings, a yellow shirt, a white jacket with blue laces and blue decorations on it with a yellow holy cross decoration, black pants and light-brown shoes. She was known as Alouette.

Alouette was also the resident smart guy of the group, but she got along with everyone else quite well. Most of the time, she was also the oldest of the group, and was also the only one around to keep them in line, like she was today.

"Cut it out, you two." she said.

"Huh?" Kira asked, looking in her direction.

Alouette began to examine things in the box. A bunch of them were to collect things of value to sell for money. Their caretaker was an out-of-his-luck teenager and had been here for a long time now.

"Stahn's not going to be happy about this, as well," she then said. She then looked at Gil Wood. "So Gil Wood, you've got the food, right?"

Gil Wood then sweat dropped. "Well, uh, no, I-" he stammered.

"Aw, Gil Wood!" Alouette groaned. Pillow and Kira then groaned, too.

"Gil Wood, it was your turn to get the food today!" Pillow yelled.

"It's newspaper burritos again!" Kira complained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cool it, friends," A familiar voice said. Everyone then turned to see Sun Shang Xiang there, at the open doorway with the rope of hot dogs. "I'd like to introduce you to... Your dinner! Hot dogs, a la Sun Shang Xiang!" And then, after when she said that part and then after that, she then tossed the rope of hot dogs in front of the gang.

"Hot dogs! Alright, Sun Shang Xiang, pal!" Kira cheered excitedly.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the house boat, Hui Zhong was lurking around as she walked around the deck, looking for Sun Shang Xiang. And while back inside, everyone then thanked her for the hot dog rope she gave to them.

"You remain our preeminent benefactor," Gil Wood praised.

"Yeah, and you're okay, too." Pillow said with a smile.

"So, how'd you do this time, Sun Shang Xiang?" asked Alouette.

"Let me tell you, Alouette," Sun Shang Xiang said, "It was tough, only I could've done it."

"Did you fight, man? Huh, huh? Did you really fight? How many were there?" an ecstatic Kira asked.

"Picture the city..." Sun Shang Xiang began. "The crowds hustling, the traffic roaring, the hotdogs sizzling..."

"I love a good story with food in it," Pillow said with a hot dog in her mouth.

"Now, Enter Sun Shang Xiang; one bad warrior," Sun Shang Xiang then narrated. "Not just out for herself, but community-minded. But she's not the only one out there. Enter the opposition." Alouette rolled her eyes as she continued. "A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster..." Kira then gulped in fear as her jaw dropped while Pillow did the same. "With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and two tails... All of them hungry!"

Up on the deck, Hui Zhong was still looking for Sun Shang Xiang. She then heard her voice from a plank, and went over there. She then looked through the crack, and saw her there and then she putted one foot towards the plank. Unfortunately, the planks were weak and couldn't support her weight for long.

"He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come. Suddenly-" But before she could finish, Sun Shang Xiang's story got interrupted and Hui Zhong suddenly fell through the planks, screaming, and ended up tangled up in a cloth. The gang then panicked.

"AHHH! GANG WAR! _**GANG **__**WAR**__**!**_" Kira cried. "WATCH OUT, **WATCH ****OUT****!** _**HERE **__**COMES **__**A **__**GANG **__**WAR**__**!**_"

"Take cover!" Gil Wood then screamed.

After everyone had taken cover, Alouette snuck a look at the lump squirming under the cloth.

"Well, what is this?" She wondered out loud, earning a shrug from Gil Wood.

"Hey, man, check it out," Kira said, inspecting it as she pulled up the cloth a bit. A hand then slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark across her face, making her scream. "**AHHH****! **_**IT**__**'**__**S **__**AN **__**ALIEN**__**!**_"

Alouette then pulled the cloth up, revealing Hui Zhong. "Cool it, you guys. It's just a little girl," she said.

"Wow! That's so truly snazzy!" Kira yelled.

"Feels domesticus!" Gil Wood shouted.

"Now, how'd you find this place?" Alouette demanded, while she was confronting Hui Zhong.

"I-I-I-I followed this girl..." Hui Zhong stammered.

"_**SHE**__**'**__**S **__**LYING**__**, **__**SHE**__**'**__**S **__**LYING**__**, **__**SHE**__**'**__**S **__**LYING**__**, **__**SHE**__**'**__**S **__**LYING**__**, **__**SHE**__**'**__**S**_-" Kira screamed angrily as she jumped a lot.

"Oh, be quiet, Kira," Alouette snapped, kicking her backwards.

Gil Wood then came up to the two. "Now why would a girl follow another girl?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Pillow agreed.

"Well, I-I just wanted some of the sausage I helped her get out," Hui Zhong explained.

"She's a spy, man! C'mon, let's beat her up. You're dead meat, little girly!" Kira snarled at her as she used her blob companion as a spear.

"I-I saw her come down," Hui Zhong said, looking around. That was when she spotted SUn SHang Xiang.

"Hey, Hui Zhong. What took you so long?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. "Relax, kid."

Everyone else then started laughing at her.

"Razor-sharp claws?" Kira asked.

"Drippin' fangs?" Pillow questioned with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Alouette laughed. "I kinda like those "burning eyes"."

"Hey, keep it down guys. The show's on!" Sun Shang Xiang said, watching a new TV show on the TV.

"Ooooh! Sun Shang Xiang!" Kira taunted. "Top Girl needing help from little girl Hui Zhong! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" She then ran around and turned off the TV.

"Hey, Kira, uh- Cool it, pal!" Sun Shang Xiang said cautiously.

"Come on! Let's see some big bad girly in action!" Kira said.

"Hey, Kira, look!" Sun Shang Xiang said as she pointed at something. Kira then looked away from her. But suddenly...

"_**DOOOOOOOG **__**PILE**__**!**_" Sun Shang Xiang shouted playfully as she pounced on her, starting up a wrestling match while having Gil Wood caught in the match.

"Oh, boy!" Pillow said excitedly. "Dog pile!" And with that, she then jumped onto Sun Shang Xiang and Kira.

"Oh what a bunch of overgrown-" Alouette complained before Kira kicked her in the head by accident. "Ow! Alright, that does it!" she then yelled, furiously.

Then, everyone, besides Hui Zhong, then got involved in the fight. Just then, someone came in, each one carrying three pizza boxes stacked on top of him. The someone who was doing it was a 19-year-old boy with long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and along with wearing a navy-blue suit with white and blue armor, red and black gloves, white pants with a black and purple belt, and blue and white boots. He was Stahn Aileron.

He then noticed everyone else fighting, and then he called out.

"Hey, guys! Knock it off! Enough!" he yelled loudly. The five friends then stopped fighting, and looked towards him.

"What's the matter with you guys? Don't you understand? Mister McMooch will be here any minute. And I don't have-" Stahn started to explain but then noticed them all, except for Hui Zhong, running up to him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Stahn said in a scream, but they all tackled him, making him laugh.

"No, no, stop it!" He then laughed, as Kira held the pizza boxes.

"No! No licking!" Stahn exclaimed while still laughing. "What a joke! All right, settle down..." That was when they all heard a car horn.

"Wander McMooch!" Stahn then exclaimed with fear.

Outside the window, two figures marched down to the houseboat.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Stahn called to the car outside. "I'll be right there!" He then looked towards the group. "Listen you guys... Don't let me down! What do you got! Let's see what you got-" He said until he gasped as he noticed the ruined wallet, that Kira had got earlier. "It's worthless! What have you done? Oh, how are we ever going to pay Mister McMooch off with-" he then said before he picked up Hui Zhong from a box. "...A girl?"

Just then, the two figures from outside bursted in. The first one was a male dark-green raccoon with black eyes, and along with wearing a light-green fedora. He was known as Shifty.

The second and last one was another male dark-green raccoon with black eyes, without wearing another light-green fedora. He was known as Lifty. Also, he and Shifty themselves were both identical-twin brothers.

"Oh, look who's here, guys, company... Nice little fella," Stahn said to Shifty, about to pet him, who only snarled at him. "I was just on my way out."

With that, Stahn then left the room from outside quickly. Laughing maniacally, LIfty and Shifty moved in to hassle Sun Shang Xiang and the others. "You guys... Missed us?" Shifty asked evilly.

Meanwhile, on the dock, Stahn approached a big black car, which had a robotic head on the top of the car.

"Hey, Mister McMooch, I- uh- He's gonna kill me!" he then said nervously.

He made it to the car window, only to be blasted with a puff of smoke. Wander McMooch was then there in the car.

Stahn then chuckled nervously. "Hello. Oh, lovely evening. I was just saying this to your two lovely friends of yours, and-" he began.

"The money, Aileron?" McMooch demanded coldly.

Now, as you all know out there, McMooch himself was the most evilest man you could ever meet. He was also a toad-like creature with wearing a red coat, yellow bandana, orange fingerless gloves, dark-red legwarmers, and a dark-brown fedora. He was also looking at Stahn in the eye while smoking a cigar.

"Actually," Stahn said, handing him the box of junk, "I've got you something much better than money!" He went on speaking, even though McMooch had rolled up his window.

"Yeah. Some luxury items... that should make a significant dent in our debt to you. Oh, you waxed your car didn't you? Did they use the buffer, because I can see myself in it!"

McMooch then picked up the ruined wallet, which ripped. A twenty-dollar bill then fell onto his lap.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy," McMooch said in annoyance, knowing that the twenty dollars would not cut it. He then rolled down his window and shoved the box of junk in Stahn's face _(__but __kept __the __dollar __bill__)_. "I don't want your _**GARBAGE**_, Aileron!" he then snapped.

"Come on!" Stahn begged. "Oh, please, Mister McMooch! Oh please..."

"I don't think you grasp..." McMooch then said as he opened the car door to bum cigar ashes on Stahn's shoe. "...the very severity of the situation." He then slammed the door.

"Oh, no!" Stahn cried, trying not to fall off the side of the pier by grabbing the side view mirror of the car. "Oh, no, no! I did grasp it... This is how my grasp looks!" The mirror then broke off and fell into the water, almost taking him along with it. This even made him yelp nervously.

"Accident, accident. Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo, it was an accident!" Stahn told him. Just then McMooch grabbed him with his hand.

"Aileron?" McMooch asked angrily, pulling him closer.

"Sorry," Stahn apologized nervously.

"Now, I lent you money, and I don't see it it, Aileron." McMooch said as he letted go of Stahn and rolled up the window, choking him. "Do you know what happens when I don't see my money? People get hurt. People like you... get hurt."

He then puffed more smoke in his eyes, making him teary-eyed, and coughed. "Do I make myself _**CLEAR**__**?**_" Also, when he said that, he rolled the window tighter, still choking Stahn.

"_Clear__!" _Stahn squeaked in a wheezy voice while McMooch was choking him. _"__Perfectly __clear__!"_

Back in the houseboat, Shifty was hitting on Alouette.

"You know, Alouette," Shifty said to her, "I just can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this when you could be living uptown, with a class-act, like me."

"Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Gil Wood asked Shifty with a smirk.

"Hey, Gilly! Get down, brother! Ha ha! You bad!" Kira said, giving him a hi-five.

Gil Wood then smiled proudly at her. He then turned to see Shifty directly in his face.

"Hey, you've got something to say to me, plant-boy?" Shifty then snarled at Gil Wood, who stammered nervously.

"Hey, come on! You guys don't scare me! I'll kill you both!" Kira yelled angrily. Pillow grabbed her by her swimsuit bottom and then held her back towards her. "C'mon! Lemme at 'em!" Kira then growled as Pillow said, "Kira, no!"

"Ha, ha," Shifty said with a smirk, "Go ahead. Let 'er go, Pillow."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Pillow then snapped.

"Like you, nap-loving girly?" Shifty asked angrily, coming directly in her face.

"Hey, Shifty, Shifty," Sun Shang Xiang said. She then kicked the TV, sending it flying into a corner and falling apart. "See? I find THAT funny!" She then laughed.

Back outside, Stahn as being reduced to begging on his knees for more time to cough up the money.

"Oh, please," Stahn begged, while crying. "Oh, please, oh, _**PLEASE**__**!**_"

McMooch then puffed up another small cloud of smoke, then saying, "Three sunrises... Three sunsets... Three days, Aileron." he said, looking at him with an evil glare as he held up three fingers.

"Three sunrises... Three sunsets... Three days," Stahn said as he counted, then multiplied. "Three, three, three... That's nine." He then looked at McMooch with hope. "Nine?"

"No, Aileron. Three," McMooch responded.

"Three?" Stahn asked in shock. He then spoke miserably. "Oh, you mean... just three days, oh, my goodness!" Then he wailed in a dramatic, silly way and yelled, "_**OH**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**M **__**HAVING **__**A **__**BAD **__**DAY**__**!**_"

McMooch rolled his eyes in annoyance, and then he honked the car horn; as a signal for Lifty and Shifty to come back. The horn then scared Stahn, and then he felled backwards off the pier and into the water.

Back in the houseboat, Shifty heard the horn. He then turned in that direction.

"Hey, hey, Shifty," Lifty said as he pulled lightly on a newspaper, tugging Hui Zhong out, who looked afraid. "Look what I've found."

Shifty then began to leave while he looked at his twin. "Forget it, Lifty. We gotta go." Shifty said.

Lifty, not listening to his twin, looked at Hui Zhong with an evil glare and smile. "I like my good self," he said, sinisterly. "I love to kill 'em!"

Hui Zhong looked really terrified now. She then closed her eyes tightly, and then swiped at Lifty, leaving a red slap mark across his face. This then made him scream in pain as she ran away from him. This caught Shifty's attention.

Shifty then snarled as he charged at her. Sun Shang Xiang then got in the way. "Get out of my way, brat!" he snarled.

"That's enough, Shifty!" Sun Shang Xiang snapped.

And then, everyone else, except for Lifty and Shifty, then stood in front of Hui Zhong, ready to fight. Lifty and Shifty just kept growling when they heard another horn. Shifty then looked in that direction, and then back at everyone else protecting Hui Zhong with angry eyes.

"Run along, Shifty," Alouette told them. "Your master's calling."

"Grr... Come on, Lifty," Shifty said as he and Lifty walked away.

Lifty then looked at the gang with anger while clutching his face where he was scratched. "We ain't finished yet, bub! You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that little girl of yours!" He snapped angrily.

Upon hearing that, Hui Zhong's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh yeah?" Kira said angrily. "Oh, yeah? You really don't scare me, 'cause I'm brave of everything! Come on and say it to my face! _**COME **__**ON**__**, **__**COME **__**ON**__**, **__**COME **__**ON**__**, **__**COME **__**ON**__**, **__**COME **__**ON**__**, **__**COME **__**ON**__**!**_" She then ran back to the gang as she spoke proudly. "Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man. Heh heh heh heh." And with that, she and Gil Wood hi-fived again.

"Alright, kid," Sun Shang Xiang said to Hui Zhong. She then looked at the rest of the gang. "What'd I tell you, guys? I can really pick 'em, huh?"

She then held out her hands for Hui Zhong to slap. But when she made a move, she pulled it away.

The door then flew open, and Stahn came in, soaking wet.

"Oh... three days..." he groaned.

He then plopped back in his recliners. As he complained, everyone helped him out.

He then sighed as Pillow and Gil Wood putted his feet on a footstool.

"How am I ever gonna come up with all that money?" he asked as Kira took off his shoes and put on his slippers.

"What's the use? I'll never get out from under that maniac," he then said again without hope as Sun Shang Xiang and Alouette pulled up a blanket around him. "My days are numbered now... and the number is three. It's hopeless."

Pillow then putted a slice of pizza in Stahn's moth, and then he unknowingly bitted his slice. Then he looked around, and saw what everyone had done for him.

He then laughed as he swallowed the pizza slice. "Thanks, guys," he said with a smile. Everyone rejoiced as Pillow nudged him.

"Oh, and that reminds me! I saw Lifty's muzzle. Who did that?" he then asked.

Sun Shang Xiang then held Hui Zhong's hand and pushed her up to him.

"That was me," she answered proudly.

Stahn then saw Hui Zhong and smiled. "You? You!" he then said with a smile, laughing while he stroked her head. "That took a lot of guts, here. We never had another girl in the gang before. We can use all the help we can get!"

Stretching, he then sank back into his recliners.

"All right. Time for bed. We've got a big day, tomorrow," he then said with a yawn.

Pillow then came up with a book in her hands. The book that she was holding, however was a "_**The **__**Five **__**Little **__**Fraggles**_" book.

"Can you read this to us?" she suggested with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, no," Stahn said.

"Please?" Pillow then asked, groaning with a frown.

"Oh, alright," Stah said chuckling, while Pillow handed him the book. "But just one story tonight. And I know you've got "_**The **__**Five **__**Little **__**Fraggles**_" with you, so, shall I read it to you all?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. And then, after that, Gil Wood brought over a lamp, while Kira turned it on.

"And here we go. This will be a good one," Stahn said, getting ready to open the book. And then now, he began, _"__Once __upon __a __time__..."_

And then after that, the story was over. Also, everyone fell asleep. Stahn was sleeping in his chair, while Pillow was asleep beside him. Even Gil Wood was asleep next to the chair that Stahn was sleeping in, too. Also, Kira couldn't sleep good on the floor, so her blob companion ended up being a comfortable bed for here, along with a pillow and a blanket. Then Kira got on it, and then slept much betterer than before.

Sun Shang Xiang then turned off the lamp, and went towards her own bed. She then got on top of it, and then laid on her side on it.

She then pulled a blanket over herself and fell asleep. But she was then awakened when Hui Zhong fell asleep next to her. She then smiled as she fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 4: Streets of Gold

**Chapter 4**

"**Streets of Gold"**

Bright and early the next morning, Stahn got everyone in a van, and drove downtown honking a weak horn. On the way, as he drove, he explained things to the gang.

"This is the big one. We've got two days to do or die," Stahn explained to everyone.

That was when Stahn picked up things. "Sun Shang Xiang, you keep an eye on the new kid. Show her the ropes. I don't want to put any undue pressure on, but..." he then explained to Sun Shang Xiang, who nodded.

The van then came to an alleyway as he finished explaining. "As you march off to do your duty..." Stahn then said, as the van stopped at the end of the alleyway.

"I want you to keep one thing in mind: Dead men do not buy junk food! So, big smiles, and get out there... and fetch!" Stahn finished all at once.

At the end of this, everyone except Stahn got out of the van. He then drove off in the van to go on his own mission.

"All right," Sun Shang Xiang then said to the gang, "If ol' McMooch doesn't see some cold, hard cash soon, we are evil clone bait. Come on. We'll start on Columbus Avenue." And with that, the gang left the alleyway to find as much money as possible.

"What kind of work do we do, anyway?" Hui Zhong asked the guys as they went down the market avenue, later.

"Investment banking, man," Kira said, as she took a green apple from a box of apples and tossed it to Gil Wood, who caught it and took a bite. "Didn't you read about us in the Wall-Street Journal?"

"Really?" Hui Zhong asked in amazement.

"Yep, captains of industry," Gil Wood answered with a smile.

"Gosh! Can I be one, too?" Hui Zhong asked.

"Hey," Sun Shang Xiang then said, "When you got pals, you got all you need."

"Okay, Sun Shang Xiang," Hui Zhong said.

"We got to clean you up, kid, and give you some on-the-job training," Alouette said to Hui Zhong. Then she began to sing.

Alouette: _**Oh **__**yeah**__**!**_

_**Now **__**listen **__**up**__**,**_

The gang then came to a crosswalk.

_**You**__**'**__**ve **__**got **__**a **__**lot **__**to **__**learn**__**,**_

_**And **__**if **__**you **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**learn **__**you **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**eat**_

A bread truck then passed by, and hitted a bump. That was when a loaf of bread fell from out of the truck, and it bounced off of Sun Shang Xiang's head. She then caught the loaf, and tossed it to Kira. The gang then crossed the street.

_**But **__**if **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**tough**__**,**_

_**And **__**always **__**use **__**your **__**head**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then accidentally ran headfirst into a lamp post. Sun Shang Xiang then helped her to her feet.

_**You**__**'**__**ll **__**feel **__**right **__**at **__**home **__**on **__**the **__**street**_

Hui Zhong then walked right next to Alouette in a cool way.

_**When **__**you**__**'**__**ve **__**got **__**talent**__**, **__**everything **__**is **__**free**__**,**_

_**Watch **__**how **__**we **__**do **__**things**__**, **__**ooh**__**, **__**I **__**guarantee**_

Soon, Kira, Gil Wood, Pillow, and except Sun Shang Xiang and Hui Zhong, joined in the song as they crossed another street as various cars stopped.

Alouette, Kira, Gil Wood, and Pillow: _**You**__**'**__**re **__**gonna **__**see**__**, **__**how**__**, **__**the **__**best **__**survive**__**,**_

_**We **__**make **__**an **__**art**__**, **__**out**__**, **__**of **__**staying **__**alive**__**,**_

Hui Zhong attempted to cross, but got caught in the middle of the traffic. Luckily, Sun Shang Xiang flew in and saved her. She even managed to get them to where the gang was. They then continued to walk on.

_**If **__**you **__**do **__**just **__**as **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**told**__**,**_

_**These **__**are **__**streets **__**of **__**gold**_

As they saw more sights, Hui Zhong smiled.

_**Every **__**boulevard**__**, **__**is**__**, **__**a **__**miracle **__**mile**_

Hui Zhong then stopped in her tracks and looked terrified at what got right in her path; another bully from yesterday earlier.

_**You**__**'**__**ll **__**take **__**the **__**town**__**, **__**and**__**, **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**take **__**it **__**with **__**style**_

She then ran for her life from the bully. The bully then came to a halt when the gang, while she hid behind them, snarled at him.

_**If **__**you **__**play **__**it **__**brave **__**and **__**bold**__**,**_

The bully then ran off, whimpering. The guys then looked down to see something that made them laugh; Hui Zhong was yapping at the bully like a crazy dog girl.

_**These **__**are **__**streets **__**of **__**gold**__**!**_

She then stopped, and smiled at her friends. Then, the song ended as the gang ran off, laughing happily. Then, they skidded to a stop and bumped into each other.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Sun Shang Xiang asked with a smirk. She was looking at what it looked like...

"All right! A Chauffer Shuffle!" Kira exclaimed gleefully.

Sun Shang Xiang then turned towards the gang. "All right everybody, listen up," she explained.

"Pillow, give me a fender-bender at two lights."

"Okay," Pillow said.

"Kira, you're in charge of electrons. Alouette and I will work on a crowd. Gil Wood?"

Gil Wood then groaned sarcastically.

"I know," he said, "My public awaits."

"Hey, what about me?" Hui Zhong asked Sun Shang Xiang. "What do I do?"

"You help Kira," she answered.

"Alright! Come on, girl. Auntie Kira will show you how it's done!" Kira said as she came over to Hui Zhong.

"Ready? Go!" Sun Shang Xiang then said, and they all started on their missions.


	6. Chapter 5: In the Car

**Chapter 5**

**In the Car**

Meanwhile, while inside a car somewhere, a fourteen-year-old girl was reading a letter to her guardian, Albert. The girl had long, blonde hair with bottom curls, blue eyes, and she was also wearing a blue shirt, a light-green and white jacket, a yellow-gingham skirt and white shoes. Her name was Swan Nayvous.

Albert, who was her guardian, and also her personal butler, listened to her as he drove. He had grey hair and a grey goatee, along with having grey eyes, and even along with wearing glasses, a yellowish-green tuxedo under a white dress shirt, a black cross decoration, yellowish-green tuxedo pants, and yellowish-green tuxedo shoes. And as you all know, Albert was that guy.

"Oh, Albert, listen to this: _"__After __a __little __sight__-__seeing__, __we __left __Paris __by __car __for __the __conference __in __Rome __on __Wednesday__."_." Swan said, reading the letter. Then she read another letter, that read, _"__Swan__, __I__'__m __afraid __your __father __and __I __won__'__t __be __able__... __to __make __it__..."_. She then stopped reading and sighed sadly as she putted the letter down. Her parents had been gone out of town for a while.

"Is there anything, wrong, Miss Swan?" Albert asked her with concern. "Are your parents alright?"

"They're just staying longer," Swan told him sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday," Albert said, trying to cheer Swan up.

"No," Swan said with a sigh.

Albert sighed and then calmly continued to drive along until Pillow rammed her head into the side of the car. To Albert and Swan, it just felt like as if they'd hit something.

"Oh!" Albert exclaimed.

"What was that?" asked Swan.

"I, I don't know! Now, d-don't be alarmed," stuttered Albert. He then accidentally honked the horn. "I'll be right back."

Pillow, rattled from the fender-bender then stumbled away from the car so that Gil Wood could do his part. He then pulled off an amazingly dramatic stunt of making it look like he'd been hit by the car by laying on his back with his left hand on his chest, and his eyes looked like they were rolled back.

"Why me? Today of all days..." Albert complained as he got out of the car, not noticing that Hui Zhong and Kira had snuck into the car.

In the driver's seat, Kira took the steering wheel, pretending she was steering the car. "Hey, check it out man! "Beep, beep!" Hey, forget about Stahn, let's take this baby to Atlantic City!" Kira exclaimed with a smile.

"What have I done?" Albert said as people began to gather. "Oh, the poor thing!"

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" A woman scolded.

"Harming that poor-" A man started.

"I'm sure he's all right," Albert insisted. "Probably just a little stunned." Then he spoke to the "dead" Gil Wood, "Uh, run along now, little fellow. Go on now, shoo!"

Meanwhile, inside the car, Kira had just stopped pretending that she was driving.

"Hey, Kira, what can I do?" asked Hui Zhong.

"Well, uh... Why don't you be a lookout, man?" Kira stammered, looking at her. She then spoke in excitement, "Yeah, that's it. Be a lookout!"

"Okay," Hui Zhong said happily, but got confused. "What's a lookout?"

Kira sighed in annoyance and then said, "Duh! Look, just look out the window. And make sure it's daylight, okay?"

Hui Zhong nodded, and then climbed up and looked around. She then saw the divider-window between the front and back seats beginning to roll down.

"Hey. Hey, Kira. Hey, uh, Kira, I think something's back there!" Hui Zhong called out to Kira.

"Hey, stop hasslin' me, man," Kira said. "I only got one more wire, okay?"

"But, but-" Hui Zhong started as she backed up, but she accidentally turned on the ignition, which shocked Kira.

"What's going on here?" Albert asked in surprise. Gil Wood suddenly got up, kissed him, and then leapt out of his arms and ran away.

"Let's get outta here!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted as she and the others, except for Pillow, Hui Zhong, and Kira, ran away.

Kira got all shocked and went flying out the window. She then ricocheted off a street light and by two garbage cans, sending a shock up a light post, which fried the bulb that hitted Pillow on the head, rendering her conscious again!

Back in the car, Hui Zhong had her foot tangled up in a wire. Then, she saw Swan and yelped. Swan then saw her.

"Oh, you poor thing," Swan said in awe. She then started to untie the wire around her foot. "Here, let me help you."

"Uh, hi," Hui Zhong said with bashfulness to her.

Albert then ran to the door, opened it up, and looked at Swan, panting heavily. "Miss Swan, are you alright?" he asked her with concern.

Meanwhile, back with the gang, they came out of their hiding places. They then noticed someone missing.

"Where's the kid?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"She must still be in the car, man!" said Kira, who looked charred and blackened, with a cough.

"Oh, that poor little kid," Alouette exclaimed as the car, carrying Hui Zhong, drove away.

Sun Shang Xiang looked at the car, and then at Kira with angry eyes. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her, Kira!" she snapped angrily.

"Yeah. Well, it's hard to watch anything... when you're getting barbecued, man!" Kira said with another cough.

"What are we going to do, Sun Shang Xiang?" asked Alouette.

Sun Shang Xiang then got an idea. "Kira, come with me. The rest of you... Get back to Stahn." she said. The others nodded, and then they ran off, while Sun Shang Xiang and Kira went after the car in hot pursuit.


	7. Chapter 6: At Nayvous's House

**Chapter 6**

**At Nayvous'****s ****House**

Later, Swan and Albert came to a mansion in a rich-looking neighborhood of Tokyo. As they walked up the steps to the door, Albert was trying to tell Swan that she couldn't keep Hui Zhong, who was being held by her while he carried a stack of boxes.

"Not really, Miss Swan," Albert told her, "We just can't take in a stray orphan off the street."

"But look at the poor thing," Swan said, looking at Hui Zhong while she was holding her hand. "Albert, she's half starved."

"Well, a little," Hui Zhong added.

Meanwhile, Sun Shang Xiang and Kira came up to the steps, but then stopped. Actually, Sun Shang Xiang stopped there and hid. Before Kira could move another muscle, she then stopped her by grabbing her by the her own swimsuit.

"Ah, I know you're growing attached to the little fellow," Albert said to Swan inside the foyer as he putted an apron on, "But, do try to understand. Your parents letted me responsible for you-"

"They won't mind! Really!" Swan told him. She then turned to look at Hui Zhong. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"So, what's for lunch?" Hui Zhong asked her.

Albert then groaned as he went up the staircase.

"Etoile is not going to like this," he said about someone else who shared the mansion with them.

Upon reaching another room, Albert turned on the light as he spoke.

"Rise and shine, Etoile," He said before he left. "Public awaits."

In the room, A sixteen-year-old girl with long golden-blonde hair and purple eyes then got out of her revolving bed, along with her hair in the bottom in curlers, and her red and pink robe hauling behind her. This must have been Swan's older cousin, Etoile Rosenqueen. She strolled over to her heart-shaped mirror and gasped in shock at her appearance. Then she started singing while giving herself makeup.

Etoile: _**Girl**__**, **__**we**__**'**__**ve **__**got **__**work **__**to **__**do**__**,**_

_**Pass **__**me **__**the **__**paint **__**and **__**glue**__**,**_

She then putted on some dark-red eyeshadow and mascara on.

_**Perfect **__**isn**__**'**__**t **__**easy**__**,**_

_**But**__**... i**__**t**__**'**__**s**__**... m**__**e**_

"Then, on "But", she shook her head, sending her curlers flying. Her hair then magically became her long, golden-blonde hair with bottom curls, and with a light-pink headband. She also pulled her robe off, revealing that she was wearing a red and pink frilly dress and brown shoes.

_**When **__**one **__**knows **__**the **__**world **__**is **__**watching**__**,**_

She then putted on some rouge on her cheeks while smiling.

_**One **__**does **__**what **__**one **__**must**_

_**Some **__**minor **__**adjustments**__**, **__**darling**__**,**_

On "adjustments", Etoile got out her pink and white fan.

_**Not **__**for **__**my **__**vanity**__**,**_

_**But **__**for **__**humanity**_

_**Each **__**little **__**step **__**a **__**pose**__**,**_

On "pose", she then posed in front of a wall, which had four platinum albums and two gold albums on it.

_**See **__**how **__**the **__**breeding **__**shows**__**,**_

_**Unh**__**!**_

_**Sometimes **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**too **__**much **__**for **__**even **__**me**_

Etoile then layed down on a huge couch that was in front of a table that had a bunch of pictures of men and boys.

_**But **__**when **__**all **__**the **__**world **__**says**__**, "**__**Yes**__**",**_

_**Then **__**who **__**am **__**I **__**to **__**say**__**, "**__**No**__**"?**_

She then picked up a picture of a divaish teenage boy and kissed it. She then walked over towards a curtain and behind it.

_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**ask **__**a **__**guy **__**to **__**strut **__**like **__**a **__**show girl**__**,**_

_**No**__**, **__**girl**__**, **__**you **__**need **__**a **__**pro**_

On "pro", she then came out and leaned on the side with a toothy grin. Then, a group of boys were outside a window on a balcony, looking at her as they whistled the next part. That was when Etoile opened the windows.

_**Not **__**a **__**flea **__**or **__**a **__**flaw**__**,**_

The boys looked lovestruck at Etoile. Etoile then held out her hand at them.

_**Take **__**a **__**peek **__**at **__**that **__**paw**__**,**_

_**La**__**-**__**da**__**-**__**de**__**-**__**da**__**-**__**de**__**-**__**da**__**,**_

_**Perfection **__**becomes **__**me**__**, **__**ne **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**pas**__**?**_

The boys then zipped inside her room and helped her dress up.

_**Unrivaled**__**, **__**unruffled**__**,**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**beauty **__**unleashed**__**,**_

_**Yeah**__**!**_

_**Jaws **__**drop**__**, **__**hearts **__**stop**__**,**_

On "drop", one boy's jaw dropped open with a loving sigh. "On "hearts", another boy fell back while holding his chest, although he was smiling in a silly, lovingly way.

_**So **__**classic **__**and **__**classy**__**,**_

The boys then went to another window with a balcony to open it.

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**not **__**talking **__**Lassie**_

On "Lassie", Etoile zipped out on the balcony in her same attire; only that she was wearing a really formal, red and pink ballgown-like showgirl outfit.

_**And **__**ahh**__**...**_

A few other boys heard Etoile's voice and then ran towards her, lovestruck. And even another boy then brought a rose over to her, who then putted it in her hair.

_**Ahh**__**...**_

_**Ohh**__**...**_

_**Aaoohh**__**...**_

She then kept on vocalizing, until she sang again.

_**Though **__**many **__**covet **__**my **__**gold **__**and **__**jewels**__**,**_

_**They**__**'**__**re **__**barking **__**up **__**the **__**wrong **__**tree**__**,**_

_**You **__**pretty **__**boys **__**all **__**over **__**the **__**city**__**,**_

She then tossed her flower down to the boys. Even a fourth boy then leapt up, and caught the rose in his teeth.

_**I **__**have **__**your **__**hearts **__**and **__**you **__**have **__**my **__**pity**_

Etoile then ran back inside her room.

_**Pretty **__**is **__**nice**__**, **__**but **__**still**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**pretty**__**,**_

On the second "pretty", she then tossed away her ballgown-like showgirl outfit off, and then she was back in her normal-looking attire.

_**Perfect**__**, **__**my **__**dears**__**,**_

_**Is meeeeeee**__**!**_

And then, as Etoile sang and held "me", She walked down the steps with the crowd of boys walking down the steps next to her while doing a can-can-esque dance, and then the song ended with them all doing a pose.

_**Unh**__**!**_

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Swan was making a special entrée of Cocoa Krispies for Hui Zhong. She was now clad without her jacket.

"Wait 'til you taste this," Swan said, mixing the food in a bowl. "It's a secret recipe I just invented!"

Just then, Albert came into the kitchen and saw the mess that Swan had made. "What on earth?" he exclaimed in surprise. He then looked at Swan. "My goodness! Miss Swan! Don't you think tin of cocoa chow would have sufficed?"

"Nonsense. He'll love this," Swan told him as she looked in Albert's direction, referring to Hui Zhong.

"Now, young lady," Albert began. "I really think we should've waited until your parents..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Albert heard something crack underneath his foot. He then lifted his leg up and looked at the bottom of this foot to see that he stepped on an egg; a fact that made Hui Zhong chuckle with amusement.

"EWW!" He exclaimed in disgust before he began to wipe it off. "Oh, brother!" He then complained when he heard the phone ring.

Swan then poured the food into the bowl labeled _"__Etoile__"_. "And for ze little girl," she said as she putted the bowl of her treat made for Hui Zhong and a spoon on the table. "Ze house special, Oeufs a la Swan avec Cocoa Krispies."

"Oh, boy!" Hui Zhong exclaimed happily as she stared hungrily at the ice cream-filled bowl.

"Mmm," Swan said with a smile as she licked a dap of the food off her finger before tying a napkin around Hui Zhong's neck.

"Miss Swan!" Albert's voice called from the other room, "It's your parents!"

"Yeah! Wait 'til I tell 'em!" Swan exclaimed with a smile as she ran into the other room, leaving Hui Zhong to eat her ice cream.

Meanwhile, in the foyer, Albert was talking on the phone with Swan's parents. "Oh, yes, sir, I do assure you everything is absolutely hunky..."

He then stopped talking for a brief minute when he saw Etoile heading towards the kitchen. "Etoile, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he told her.

"Uh, everything's fine here..." he continued to speak into the phone as Etoile made her way into the kitchen.

"They're going to be so excited!" Swan said excitedly, rushing past Etoile towards Albert.

"Here she is now," Albert said into the phone, referring to Swan.

In the kitchen, Etoile entered and then, a shock met her eyes while she gasped. The reason: she saw Hui Zhong sitting in a chair, eating ice cream in her own bowl!

"A little girl?" she exclaimed in shock. She then yelled for Albert, "What is the meaning of this? Albert! Get in here! _**NOW**__**!**_" But there was no answer. "I guess I'll have to handle this myself..." she muttered under her breath with a growl, looking at Hui Zhong as she walked over to her.

Hui Zhong was just about to have another bite of her ice cream when...

"Hello," A voice said.

Hui Zhong then looked up to see Etoile. When she saw her, she smiled with a toothy grin.

"Hello," Hui Zhong greeted with her toothy grin on.

"I, uh, hope you won't think me rude," Etoile then said to her, "But do you know whose bowl you're eating in?"

Hui Zhong's toothy grin then faded into a worried look when she turned her head a bit to see Etoile's name on it, and she then looked back at her. "Uh... yours?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, you're such a clever little girl," Etoile said with a sarcastic smile and a sarcastic tone. "And do you have any idea whose home this is?"

Hui Zhong then sweat dropped as she gulped nervously. "I... I thought it was Swan's," she responded.

"Well, it may be Swan's house. But everything from the doorknobs down is _**MINE**__**!**_" Etoile then shouted, which made a wind so strong, that it caused Hui Zhong to fall out of the chair. Swan then came into the room.

"Oh, Etoile. I see you've met Hui Zhong," she said as she walked over to them. "Isn't that cute. I've got great news. Mama and Papa just said I could keep her."

"Even with Miss Scream-In-My-Face right there?" Hui Zhong asked in a worried tone, pointing to Etoile.

"I'm sure you two are gonna be the best of friends," Swan told her as she scratched the area behind her ear.

Etoile then just chuckled to herself with a devilish smirk while glaring.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pawn shop across town, Sun Shang Xiang and Kira came up to the gang in front of it.

"Where's the kid?" Alouette asked, looking at them.

"We hightailed her all the way up the park," Sun Shang Xiang told her while panting. "We never had a chance..."

"You should see this place," Kira said. "There's got to be... maybe 2000 people living there!"

"We can't let the kid take the heat for us," Alouette said.

"Yeah, man," Kira replied. "And if we don't get her, they're gonna torture that kid."

"What in heaven's name are we waiting for?" Gil Wood asked.

"But what about Stahn?" Pillow asked. They then looked into the window where Stahn was trying to sell a busted old pocket watch.

"Alas," Gil Wood said, "Our belated benefactor, bearing the brunt of our futile incompetence."

"Gimme a break. Speak English, Gilly!" Kira yelled.

Gil Wood then growled. "Gil Wood, Gil Wood... _**GIL **__**WOOD**__**!**_" He roared in her face.

"All right, cool it!" Sun Shang Xiang scolded. Kira then stuck her tongue out at Gil Wood, but then looked away when she looked at her. "Now, we've got work to do. First, we'll spring the kid. Then we'll take care of the caretaker. All right?"

"Yeah, that's right man!" Kira said. "She's family! She's bloooooooooooood!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Gil Wood agreed.

"Totally!" Pillow answered.

"Okey-dokey," Alouette replied back.

"Okay, troops. Our mission begins at daybreak. Pillow, go up to the door. Gil Wood, you're our..." Sun Shang Xiang then said, calling a huddle.

* * *

Meanwhile, while back at Swan's house, Swan was getting ready to begin practicing her violin skills. But before that, she sat on her violin chair, hugging Hui Zhong. A voice then interrupted her.

"Oh, Miss Swan," Albert called in a sing-song voice, "I don't hear any practicing!"

Swan then giggled. "All right, Albert," she called to the other room. She then looked at Hui Zhong. "I gotta practice now, Hui Zhong."

She then motioned for Hui Zhong to step back. She then began playing a tune when she heard something being taken out of. She then turned to where it came from, and saw where it came from. Hui Zhong had gotten out another violin!

"Oh, you wanna practice, too?" Swan giggled.

"Yeah," Hui Zhong answered with a nod.

Then, as Swan began playing again, along with Hui Zhong playing the violin she just got out when necessary, she then started to sing a little song.

Swan: _**You **__**and **__**me **__**together **__**we**__**'**__**ll **__**be**__**,**_

Hui Zhong then turned the page of the songbook.

_**Forever**__**, **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**see**__**,**_

_**We **__**two **__**can **__**be **__**good **__**company**_

Meanwhile, Etoile was walking down the hall. She then stopped abruptly when she heard Swan singing. She then peaked in the room and then saw Swan singing while playing her violin with Hui Zhong's help. Etoile then glared daggers at them with her teeth gritted.

_**You **__**and **__**me**_

_**Yes**__**, **__**together **__**we **__**two**__**,**_

Etoile then scoffed as she resumed walking down the hall. However, Hui Zhong and Swan weren't paying any attention to her at all.

_**Together**__**, **__**that**__**'**__**s **__**you**__**!**_

On "you", Swan then pointed to Hui Zhong, who nodded in agreement.

_**Forever **__**with **__**me**__**,**_

_**We**__**'**__**ll **__**always **__**be **__**good **__**company**__**, **__**you **__**and **__**me**__**,**_

_**Yes**__**, **__**together **__**we**__**'**__**ll **__**be**_

Over the afternoon, Hui Zhong and Swan hung out together. Meanwhile, while on a lake in the park, Hui Zhong then putted her hand in the water while Swan rowed the boat they were in.

Later, outside the park, Swan was playing at the gate bars with a branch as she skipped along while Hui Zhong ran with her. She then stopped at a couple, who looked at them. Swan then curtsied at them while Hui Zhong curtsied at them, too. The couple then patted each other on the head and then continued walking, together.

Later on, Hui Zhong and Swan went back into the park and got sea salt ice cream. A bit later, they were now sitting at a fountain, enjoying their ice cream. Hui Zhong licked until she got some all over her nose. This made Swan burst out laughing for a good five minutes. Luckily, she then took a breath in between laughs.

Later, they were both riding in a horse-drawn carriage through the park. An hour later, Swan chipped in and got Hui Zhong a few presents. The fist present for her was a platinum food bowl with her name on it, and the second present for her was a name necklace. Hui Zhong's name necklace was dark-red, and it had a circle on it with the name _"__Hui __Zhong__" _engraved on it. And what was also engraved on it was Swan's address.

Hui Zhong then felt overjoyed that she got those things, but also had got a new home. Swan then smiled at this. She then felt something feel her. She then turned around to see a very happy Hui Zhong, hugging her. Swan then hugged her back.

"Thanks, Swan," Hui Zhong said with a smile.

Later that night, Swan was still singing the song as she went to bed with Hui Zhong getting into bed, too.

_**You **__**and **__**me **__**together**__**, **__**we**__**'**__**ll **__**be**__**,**_

_**Forever **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**see**_

_**We**__**'**__**ll **__**always **__**be **__**good **__**company**__**,**_

_**you **__**and **__**me**__**,**_

_**Just**__**... **__**wait**__**... **__**and**__**... **__**seeeeeeeeeeeee**__**...**_

Swan then kissed Hui Zhong on the cheek.

"Good night, Hui Zhong," she said to her before falling asleep.

"Good night, Swan," Hui Zhong relied back before falling asleep, as well.

Albert, who had been watching with a smile, then turned off the light, and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 7: Sad Moments

**Chapter 7**

**Sad Moments**

The next day, Swan came out of her house. She then called inside to Albert and Hui Zhong.

"Bye, Albert! Bye, Hui Zhong!" she called out before being on her way to school and ballet class by walking there.

Once she had left, Sun Shang Xiang and the gang emerged from the bushes.

"Alright, listen up," Sun Shang Xiang explained to everyone, "We now check this place out. All we gotta do is-"

Then they heard a beating sound. The gang then looked up to see Albert in a window, hitting a rolling pin onto his palm. Everyone feared the worst.

"Oh, man! He's dead meat now!" Kira groaned.

"I'll handle that ruffian!" Gil Wood said.

Little did they know that Albert was actually getting psyched up watching wrestling. Even knowing his demands would never reach the wrestlers, he continued to shout at the TV.

"Body slam! Body slam!" Albert yelled. "Oh, come on, you fool! Hit him, **HIT ****HIM****!**" Then he heard the doorbell ring. "What now?"

Meanwhile, outside, Pillow pressed her finger to the doorbell again when...

"Pillow!" A voice said from behind her.

She then looked behind herself to see Sun Shang Xiang there. "Get outta there!" she scolded.

"Huh?" asked Pillow, stupidly. She then understood and zipped away as Sun Shang Xiang grabbed her by the hand. That was when Albert came to the door and opened it.

"Yes, who is it?" He then asked politely.

"Oh..." Gil Wood groaned as he lied down on a step, pretending he was in severe pain.

"Oh, my," Albert said. When he bent down to inspect him, Gil Wood then got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You!" Albert then snapped, recognizing him. "I'll show you, you, you... _COME __BACK __HERE__!_"

Then, Sun Shang Xiang and the others, except Gil Wood, then rain in through the door and closed it.

"What?" a puzzled Albert then asked.

Then, Gil Wood ran past him and inside as well. He then closed the door behind himself.

Inside, the gang was looking at everything in awe.

"Take a look at this place," Kira exclaimed, while gawking at the expensive-looking house. "Check it out!"

"Chagall... Matisse... These are all masterpieces!" Gil Wood said in amazement, looking at the paintings.

"Yeah, this place looks pretty nice. I mean, how bad could it be here?" Alouette commented.

Meanwhile, Kira made herself at home in the living room _(__Along __with __her __blob__-__like __companion __serving __as __a pool__chair__)_. She then took a whiff of a cigar that she swiped from it.

"Hey, man, if this is torture, chain me to the wall." she exclaimed with a smile.

"Kira!" Sun Shang Xiang scolded. They then noticed that Albert was busy rattling the door, trying to get back in. "We're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get her and go!" And then, after when she said that, Sun Shang Xiang and the others, along with Kira, then went upstairs.

Meanwhile, in her room, Etoile was complaining to herself about Hui Zhong and all the attention she had been getting. She then imitated Swan to her reflection while putting her makeup on.

"_I __love __you__, __Hui __Zhong__. __Play __with __Etoile__!" _ she said, mocking Swan. She then growled in anger and mumbled to herself angrily. "I'd like to play with her, alright! The little pitiful brat! Oh."

She was so mad , now that she squeezed her perfume bottle really hard over and over, making a cloud of perfume. When the cloud cleared, she saw Sun Shang Xiang next to her in her reflection,making a toothy grin. This made her scream loudly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Etoile cried, climbing up on her dresser while looking at Sun Shang Xiang. "**ALBERT!**"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down!" Sun Shang Xiang, easing her in vain.

The dresser that Etoile was on eventually tipped over and broke her mirror. Luckily, she got off before she fell down with the dresser.

Meanwhile, Albert had just climbed in through the kitchen window. He barely acknowledged a pot that fell on his head. The reason, he was too appalled at the dirty footprints he discovered.

Back in Etoile's room...

"**DON****'****T ****COME ****ANY ****CLOSER****!**" Etoile screamed, while her voice cracked as she backed away from Sun Shang Xiang. "I knew this would happen one day..." she then said half to herself.

"You're barking up the wrong tree," Sun Shang Xiang said to her, "It's not you that I'm after."

"It's not?" Etoile asked in relief. She then realized the tone she spoke in, and repeated it in an insulted tone. "_It__'__s __not__?_ Well, why not? What's the problem, spot? Am I not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am?"

She then gestured her hand up to the shelves she had, which had music-oriented awards on them. "Fifty-six red ribbons. Fourteen regional trophies! _**SIXTH **__**TIME **__**NATIONAL **__**CHAMPION**__**!**_" she then yelled, which was so loud that it literally blew on Sun Shang Xiang's hair like she was in the wind.

"Oh, and we're all very impressed," Sun Shang Xiang said. She then turned and then said again, "Right, guys?"

Etoile then raised an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't know there was more than one trespasser in the house! She then turned around, and then saw the rest of the gang, much to her horror.

When Kira saw her as she entered, her eyes became lovestruck by her. "Very impressed," she said as she walked over to Etoile while panting like a dog.

"UGH!" Etoile said in disgust.

Kira then kissed her hand and she bowed before her. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said to her. "My name is Kira Lara la Bloomfield Hill Daidohji!"

"Get away from me, you little _**BUG**__**-**__**EYED **__**CREEP**__**!**_" Etoile snapped at her so loudly, that Kira's hair blew back like it was in the wind. "_**ALBERT!**_"

Kira, still lovestruck by Etoile, then sighed happily and fell on her front.

Meanwhile, Alouette was looking at one of Etoile's pretty diva-teenage boy pictures. Etoile then putted the picture face down. "None of your business!" she snapped.

Then, she then noticed Gil Wood sitting on her bed, eating her chocolates. "And you, tubby, off the bed!" She then saw Pillow sniffing her powder. "Get away from there, you-!"

"Ah-choo!" Pillow sneezed, and a cloud of face powder then exploded into the air.

"Alright, that does it!" Etoile yelled angrily while Pillow made an innocent toothy grin. "You yo-yos clear off, and I mean now! _**ALBERT! **__**GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!**_"

"Relax, champ," Sun Shang Xiang said. "We'll leave a soon as we get our kid."

If you think I'm intimidated by a bunch of flea-bitten dog pound rejects..." Etoile started angrily before she realized what Sun Shang Xiang said. She then spoke normally. "Your kid? How stupid of me. You must be the friends she kept talking about."

"Yes," Sun Shang Xiang answered.

"Etoile?" Albert's voice then said, startling everyone.

Something's not quite right here..." Albert then said outside Etoile's bedroom door.

Albert then opened the door and found etoile in bed. She then looked at him with an innocent toothy grin. Sun Shang Xiang and Alouette were pretending to be statues, while Gil Wood and Pillow were hiding under her blanket of her bed. On the other hand, Kira was hiding behind the other side of the door. Upon confirming that there was nothing wrong, Albert then simply shut the door and left.

Everyone then came out of their hiding spots as Etoile spoke. "Shh. Quick," she said, "Before he comes back. Follow me."

A minute later, they came to Swan's bedroom, where Hui Zhong was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Look at her, Sun Shang Xiang," Alouette told Sun Shang Xiang. "Sister, let's just forget the whole thing."

"No, no!" Etoile said, sounding desperate. "You can't do that! You don't understand! The poor dear's so traumatized!"

"Oh, Etoile!" Albert called from down the hall. "What is going on here?"

Etoile then letted out a panicked yelp, and then picked up Hui Zhong up by her hair. "Huh? W-what?" she mumbled.

She was then tossed to Pillow who was holding an empty pillow case, and she was caught in it. "Hey! What's going on? Help, help! I'm being kidnapped! I mean, girl-napped!" She then cried over and over, thinking she was being kidnapped.

"Now get going. Hurry. Use the fire escape!" Etoile ordered, gesturing towards the fire escape outside Swan's bedroom window.

The gang, except for Kira, who stayed behind, then obliged. Kira then leaned towards her with a smirk. "There's no time for long goodbyes, but here's something to remember me by." Kira said, leaning towards Etoile, about ready to kiss her.

Sun Shang Xiang was waiting for Kira and heard a smooching sound, and the next thing she heard was what sounded was the sound of someone slapping another person. She then looked towards the fire escape, and saw Kira tumbling down the steps, and onto the ground.

The lovestruck Kira then stood up, smiling stupidly. She then saw what looked like a red slap mark from a hand on her cheek. "Ooh, I think she likes me, man!" Kira said, thinking that Etoile gave her a love slap.

She then started to sing stupidly all the way back to the houseboat as she followed behind Sun Shang Xiang.

Kira: _**Oh**__**, **__**I **__**could**__**'**__**ve **__**danced **__**all **__**night**__**,**_

_**I **__**could**__**'**__**ve **__**danced **__**all **__**night**__**...**_

Sun Shang Xiang and the gang had supposedly "rescued" Hui Zhong.

* * *

Later, on the houseboat, the gang were all celebrating their victory of "saving" Hui Zhong.

"You were very good!" Gil Wood said with a smile.

Hui Zhong then tumbled out of the pillowcase that Pillow held, and onto the floor, totally confused. "Hey, wait. What's going on, you guys?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, just the supposed "rescue" of the century," Kira answered unhappily, gesturing with her fingers on "rescue". "Wasn't it awesome the way Gilly handled that butler?"

"Re-rescue?" Hui Zhong stuttered.

Gil Wood then chuckled. "I was rather good, wasn't I?" he then said proudly.

"And how about Kira and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, winking at Kira.

However, Hui Zhong still didn't get it. "Hey, hey, but, wait. I-I-I don't understand you guys..." she babbled.

"Hey," Alouette said, kneeling down to her level. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hui Zhong started, but was cut off by an overjoyed Kira.

"Hey, sure she is!" Kira cheered, hugging Hui Zhong. "She's back with her Auntie Kira!" Then, she gave Hui Zhong a kiss on the cheek.

Hui Zhong then got free of Kira's hug as she stepped backwards a bit. "I was happy there!" she shouted. "Why did you guys take me away?"

Then came silence. No one, except for the entire gang had expected her to say that.

"We rescued you kid," Pillow said. "We... we brought you home."

"But... Well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me!" Hui Zhong said, slowly.

"What do you mean, kid?" Sun Shang Xiang asked rhetorically. "You're in the gang."

"But, but-!" Hui Zhong said while looking at her.

"But the gang means_ family_," she told her, feeling a bit hurt by her words. "We risked a lot to get you outta there."

"Look, I'm sorry," Hui Zhong said, still sad and apologetic, "But all I ever wanted was..."

Her sentence then got cut short again. "What? This place is not good enough for you anymore? Don't wanna mix with the riffraff?" Sun Shang Xiang then snapped as her sadness went into a big of anger.

"No, no. I like you. I mean, I like... I like everyone of you but..." Hui Zhong said, starting to get a bit calmer. But there was a little girl named Swan. I just wanna go back."

Alouette then sighed sadly. "We never should have taken her, Sun Shang Xiang," she said to Sun Shang Xiang sadly.

Sun Shang Xiang, shocked to hear that Hui Zhong loved Swan, got a bit more angry.

"But, Sun Shang Xiang, please..." Hui Zhong begged.

"You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door!" Sun Shang Xiang snapped at her, angrily gesturing towards the door.

"But she just got here," Pillow said.

Sun Shang Xiang didn't pay attention to that because she was still glaring at Hui Zhong. "Go on! No one's stoppin' ya!" she told her.

Kira then came up to Sun Shang Xiang and spoke to her. "Hey, uh, Sun Shang Xiang, man, uh, lighten up," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She just swatted Kira's hand away really hard. "You lighten up! If she doesn't like it, let her go!" she snapped, leaving Kira teary-eyed and shocked by her insult. She then turned her back and hopped into Stahn's recliner.

Hui Zhong looked at all of her companions with a sad look. They then gave her the same look in response. She then looked towards Sun Shang Xiang, and then looked away sadly. She then went up the steps until a familiar saddened caretaker came in. Stahn stopped right in front of her and then patted her on the head.

"Oh, no," he said sadly, "It's hopeless."

Sun Shang Xiang then got down from the recliner so he could sit in it, with Hui Zhong on his lap. He then patted her on the head again until she felt some sort of band around her.

"Hey, what's this?" Stahn asked as he looked at the name necklace around her neck, and then he looked at the name tag to see the address on it.

"So that's where you've been! Looks like you're doing alright for yourself, Hui Zhong," he said to her with a smile. "Your owner probably spends more money on girl-nip... than we do on food in a month. She's probably worried sick about you. All alone in that big house with only her money to comfort her. Only her millions and millions of dollars to-"

Then, Stahn got an idea. He then laughed as he jumped up and down, yelling excitedly. "**THAT'S IT! WE'RE SAVED!**" he exclaimed.

He then thought of the idea. "Oh, ho, ho. What a plan, Ah, yes!" he exclaimed happily again while during it after a brief second.

He then picked up a piece of paper and a pen as he spoke. "Uh, paper! Paper! Whoo, it's so great." he then unfolded an ironing board and used it as a table. Then he began to write the ransom note.

"Dear Miss Rich- Aah!" He then started to scratch the word out and started over. "Miss VERY right..." he continued as he chuckled greedily.


	9. Chapter 8: Where's Hui Zhong?

**Chapter 8**

**Where's Hui Zhong?**

Meanwhile, when Swan got home from school and ballet practice, she immediately went inside to play with Hui Zhong.

"Hui Zhong? Hui Zhong!" she called out for her.

She then went up to her room. "Hui Zhong, I'm home!" But she wasn't in her room or anywhere upstairs. "That's funny," she said as soon as she came down the steps.

Meanwhile, Etoile was watching TV, acting like a ballet program.

Just then, Swan walked up to her. "Etoile, could you help me find Hui Zhong, please?" she pleaded.

"Sure thing, cuz," Etoile said as she turned off the TV. Swan then left the room to search more of Hui Zhong. "Oh, where could she be?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hui Zhong?" Swan called as she searched.

Etoile then looked in a fishbowl. "She's not here, either!" she called out.

Meanwhile, Swan then searched the foyer on all fours. "Where is she? Hui Zhong? Hui Zhong!" she called. Then, she saw a note in the mail slot.

She then picked it up and began to read it. _"__Dear __Miss __Very __Rich __Sister __Owner __Person__..." _she began.

Meanwhile, Etoile walked into the kitchen, happily humming to herself. She then picked up Hui Zhong's food bowl and "accidentally" dropped it into the trash.

"Whoops," she said.

Etoile then came into the foyer. She then came up to Swan, who was finishing up with the letter.

"_...__And __if __you __don__'__t __bring __the __money__, __you__'__ll __never __see __your __sister __friend __again__." _Swan finished reading. She then looked shocked as she cried, "Oh no!"

Then, Swan hugged Etoile. "Oh, Etoile! Something terrible has happened. They've kidnapped Hui Zhong!" she told her.

Etoile then made some kind of crying sound over her shoulder. "Oh, Etoile... you loved her, too..." Swan then said in sympathy, patting her on the head, but she was really snickering.

"Don't worry. We're going to get her back!" Swan then added with determination.

Upon hearing that, Etoile gasped in horror.


	10. Chapter 9: At McMooch's Building

**Chapter 9**

**At McMooch's Building**

Later, that night, at the harbor, Stahn, Hui Zhong, and Sun Shang Xiang were standing outside of McMooch's warehouse. Actually, Hui Zhong had a sheet over her head to disguise herself while Sun Shang Xiang glared at her with her teeth gritted. She was still somewhat angry with her. The three then stopped about two yards from the door.

"This is an airtight plan, Mister McMooch. Sweet and simple," Stahn said, practicing his speech. "I ransom the girl, and you get paid in full tomorrow. I'll even toss in a little extra for your patience. Whaddya say? It's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

He then shook Sun Shang Xiang's hand.

He then went in front of the door. A minute later, a camera came before them. "Yeah, who is it?" McMooch's voice snapped from the camera.

From inside his office, McMooch was counting his gold coins as he looked at a TV from the camera. The TV then conjured up a displaying Stahn, who looked nervous, looking directly in it.

"Aileron, it's you. Why didn't you say so?" he asked, looking at the TV.

"Oh! Good question. But listen... if you're busy, we can drop by some other time." Stahn said to the camera, chuckling nervously.

"Don't be silly. Just push the door," McMooch said, pushing a red button.

Stahn nodded, and then walked up to the door. He then pulled his hardest on it.

"I said push!" McMooch snapped.

Stahn then chuckled stupidly. "Oh," he said. He then pushed lightly on the door, and went in.

A while later, the three came into McMooch's office, where he was on the phone. Lifty and Shifty snarled at them while circling them.

"Come in, come in. I shall talk with you in a minute," McMooch said as he spoke into the phone.

Stahn then looked at what looked like a model of McMooch's car. He smiled when he saw it, and he then fiddled with it a bit until he accidentally broke the side mirror piece off, which made him yelp. He then did his best to put the piece back on the car model until mcMooch hung up the phone loudly, making him look at him nervously.

"So, Aileron. Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Mister McMooch. I've got an airtight g-girl... plan... plan!" Stahn stammered nervously. "It's sweet and simple... the plan."

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy," McMooch then complained in a sigh.

Lifty and Shifty then circled the three, snarling as they did.

"Let's just take this from the top," Stahn then said quickly.

"What... What am I gonna do with you, Aileron?" McMooch asked.

"I've got this girl here, you see..." Stahn said.

"Aileron," McMooch said, "You don't have the money."

He then snapped his fingers. In an instant, Lifty and Shifty evilly glared at Stahn. At last, the two raccoon twins snarled and leapt onto him. Luckily, Sun Shang Xiang jumped in and kicked them off of him, fighting them off.

Hui Zhong then cowered inside of her sheet after looking on as things got more bloody. In other words, Shifty punched down hard on Sun Shang Xiang's eye and body and for her to scream in pain. After that, Lifty scratched her across the body, leaving scratch marks on her.

"Oh, no, oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Stop! Please, Mister McMooch please! Mister McMooch, I'm getting your money tonight! It's coming tonight! Please. It's from a rich girl- I mean a girl from a rich family paying... Ow! They're coming tonight with the money I owe you, uh, to get the girl back!" Stahn said as he took the sheet off Hui Zhong, and placed her on McMooch's desk.

When McMooch saw her, and vice versa, Hui Zhong feared that he would do the worst to him. Just then, he looked towards Lifty and Shifty, and he snapped his fingers. They stopped beating Sun Shang Xiang up, and Shifty scowled at her, and tossed her across the floor. From the looks of her, much to Hui Zhong and Stahn's shock and horror, there were bruises, cuts, and beat up marks.

Stahn then quickly ran over to her, sitting her up. Tears formed in her eyes because she was a great pal to him, too.

Meanwhile, McMooch chuckled fiendishly as he looked at the name necklace around Hui Zhong's neck. "Hey, I think there's hope for you, yer! Oh-ho! I'm proud of ya, Aileron. Yeah, you're startin' to think big," He said proudly to him as he tossed a treat to his sinister henchman each. "You have twelve hours now, and this time... you'd better not mess this up."

Hui Zhong then leapt off the desk and ran over to Stahn and the injured Sun Shang Xiang. As she looked over her, tears formed in her eyes. Sun Shang Xiang, herself, also was like the older sister she had never had.

Stahn then began to leave, along with him picking Sun Shang Xiang up across his shoulder. When he had left, with Hui Zhong following close behind them, Stahn glared at McMooch, who just litted another cigar. "And, Aileron? This is your last chance." He told him.


	11. Chapter 10: Swan Meets Stahn

**Chapter**** 10**

**Swan ****Meets ****Stahn**

Meanwhile, in the harbor, Swan and Etoile _(__who __seemed __to __be __on __a __leash __and __acting __like __a __blood hound__)_ were walking along a pier. Swan seemed to be reading a poorly drawn map.

"OK... Left, then right... then turn left when you get to a big propeller?" she said, reading the map. She then then sighed in frustration. "Oh, Etoile, I can't read this!"

Etoile was just plain old annoyed. "Oh! You think?" she said with sarcasm.

"It says... No, that... No, that's not right. It's left!" she said. "Oh, Etoile, where are we? I think we're lost."

Swan then pulled her leash, making her yelp as she then said to her, "Stick close, Etoile. It's creepy down here."

The two friends then ran off to hurry and find Hui Zhong and her "kidnapper".

Meanwhile, on another part of the pier, Stahn was pacing back and forth, worriedly.

"He's late. I drew a perfectly good map!" he said in frustration. "Well, there was a few smudges on it, okay. I went outside the line with a green crayon... but not that much."

Meanwhile, Sun Shang Xiang limped back to her friends. Much to their shock, she was injured with bruises and cuts.

"Oh, Sun Shang Xiang?" Alouette asked.

"A child could read that map," Stahn kept talking.

"Hey, Alouette, they never laid a hand on me," Sun Shang Xiang said smoothly, punching herself lightly on the chest.

"Ooh, wait. What if he comes and he's huge and mean?" Stahn then asked.

Swan and Etoile then came up behind him as he said that part.

"Excuse me, sir," Swan said, tapping Stahn on the shoulder.

Upon receiving that tap on the shoulder, Stahn's eyes widened in fear, and he then jumped up, screaming. His fright then caused him to get startled, and then he got tangled up in a fishing net and a few ropes.

"It's the FBI! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed!" Stahn yelled.

He then looked in Swan's direction to see her there. The ropes and net then snapped, and he then fell to the ground.

"Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighborhood," Stahn said to Swan. "You'd better go home."

Kira then came over to them, followed by the rest of the gang. She, herself, also while standing behind Stahn, then made some obnoxiously rude kissing sounds to Etoile. She then turned away, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I can't. I'm lost," Swan told him.

"Aw, gee. Lost. Well, I'd help you, but I'm kind of busy right now," Stahn then said, looking at the ground.

As he said this, Hui Zhong poked her head behind Stahn's back a bit. She then smiled upon seeing Swan there. He noticed this, and then, he putted another sheet on her for hiding.

He then came up to her as he spoke. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" he asked.

"I came to find my adopted sister," Swan answered.

"_Your_ adopted sister?" Stahn asked in surprise.

"Somebody stole her," Swan explained.

Stahn then sweat dropped. "Bu-but, uh, are you sure? Maybe you made a m-m-mistake," he said, while looking at the ground in guilt again.

"No, somebody stole her and sent me this note," Swan told him, handing the ransom note to him.

Meanwhile, about five yards from Stahn and Swan, a familiar car was parked. Inside the car, McMooch was watching the scene with Lifty and Shifty. The twins then each made an impatient growling sound as he calmed them down.

"Easy, boys." he said, soothing them.

Back with Swan and Stahn...

"See?" Now I'm lost. I even brought this to get her back," Swan said, taking out a piggy bank. She showed it to the disappointed Stahn.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! You brought a piggy bank," Stahn said in disappointment, knowing that a piggy bank money would not cute McMooch's budget.

"That's all I have," Swan said with a sad sigh. Etoile then nodded in agreement because of that.

"That's awful," Stahn replied sadly.

"I know. And what kind of a person would steal a poor girl?" Swan asked again.

Stahn glance at his own feet in guilt. He then perked up. "But I... I mean, maybe she... Maybe she was up against the wall, at the end of her rope!" he replied, gesturing what he said to emphasize his point.

Swan then whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

"She must have been a poor, desperate woman," Stahn stated, but Swan interrupted.

"It's still wrong! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do!" Swan said before she started to cry.

Stahn, feeling heartbroken, then started to tear up. "Neither do I!" he whimpered.

He then walked a yard away from Swan as she sobbed. He then looked over to see her crying wie Etoile comforted her. Stahn then took off the sheet of Hui Zhong, and hugged her. She then gave him a sad look.

Seeing the sad look on her face, he scratched his head, as he looked back to see Swan and Etoile leaving. He tried to decide to give it to her, but then had another idea as he dropped her into a nearby box. He then gasped in fake surprise a second later.

"Hey! Guess what?" he called to Swan and Etoile, who turned to look at him. He then pushed forward Hui Zhong, hiding her from Swan and Etoile's view. "I found a little lost girl!"

He then came over to them, still pushing forward Hui Zhong. "I don't know, take a look. Maybe she's yours," he said, and on "take a look", he showed Hui Zhong to Swan.

"Swan!" Hui Zhong exclaimed with a smile.

"Hui Zhong!" Swan cried happily. Hui Zhong then leapt into Swan's arms, and then they both hugged happily.

She then looked up at her. "Swan, I wanted to tell you this before, and- well- I really love you," she told her.

Swan then just hugged her. "I don't care if you're my sister, I still love you, Hui Zhong." she said with a smile. "Hui Zhong! Oh, my Hui Zhong!"

Stahn, watching this touching moment with a smile then heard something. The car lights came on and the engines, too. "McMooch!" Stahn said quietly. "McMooch! I was gonna... Yaaaah!" That was when McMooch's car appeared right in beside of Swan. Then, McMooch opened the door and grabbed Swan by the arm, forcing her to let go of Hui Zhong hard on the ground.

"Hey! Hey, wait! What're you doing?" Stahn yelled.

"LET ME GO!" Swan shouted at McMooch.

"No! No, wait! You can't do this!" Stahn yelled again.

The car went near him, the window opened, and McMooch then grabbed him by the collar, saying, "Keep your mouth shut. Consider our account closed!" he snapped, pushing him on the ground.

He then drove off with Swan, whom McMooch still had. Stahn then tried to go after him, but he was all tied up and yelled, "Stop! Stop! Time out!"

Sun Shang Xiang, Alouette, Gil Wood, Pillow, and Kira, along with Etoile, then ran over to Hui Zhong. "Wha... what happened?" Hui Zhong said, weakly getting up.

"You okay, kid?" Sun Shang Xiang asked with concern.

"Swan..." Hui Zhong then gasped. "He took Swan!"

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"You... you will?" Hui Zhong asked her.

"Hey. Absolutely, kid," Sun Shang Xiang replied, winking at her.

"Come on man, let's go! Come on!" Kira exclaimed. "Let's get 'im, man!"

"All right... let's do it!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted.

The gang then ran off to McMooch's warehouse to save Swan. Etoile then followed after them. Stahn then noticed that they were all running off.

"Wait! Come back! Stay, sit! Wa-wait!" he scoled loudly as he got into his van, and started it up. "Come back!"


	12. Chapter 11: Rescuing Swan

**Chapter 11**

**Rescuing Swan**

A while later, Hui Zhong and the gang came to McMooch's hideout. The gang, besides Gil Wood and Kira, were looking at the side of the place.

"Oh, man. It don't look good," Kira said. "It's all locked up, Sun Shang Xiang."

"All right. There's gotta be some way in," Sun Shang Xiang replied. "Yeah, Gil Wood..."

Meanwhile, inside, McMooch tied Swan's hands behind the chair with a rope, and really tightly as she whimpered. The reason: she was scared that Lifty and Shifty would harm her.

"Now, don't cry, little girl," McMooch said calmly. "They only hurt you when I tell them to!" He then chuckled evilly because of that.

Back outside, the catapult was just finished, courtesy of the gang. Hui ZHong then putted on a football helmet before hopping into the catapult's basket. It also had a headset with a little camera and microphone on her head underneath the helmet.

"Gil Wood, you all set?" Sun Shang Xiang then asked.

"Farewell, Dulcinea!" Gil Wood then said dramatically, playing it off like he was some big-shot performer.

"Gil Wood..." moaned Sun Shang Xiang.

"**GILLY!**" Alouette, Pillow, and Kira yelled back, replying angrily in annoyance.

"Peasants!" Gil Wood then huffed because of that.

Sun Shang Xiang then looked at Kira. "Maestro?" she asked.

Kira then nodded, and made the sound of a drum roll with a huge trash can, along with using her blob-like companion as drumsticks.

"Ready, Hui Zhong?" Sun Shang Xiang asked again.

"Yeah!" Hui Zhong said, holding her football helmet.

"GO!" Sun Shang Xiang then cried.

Then, Gil Wood leapt down on one end of the catapult, launching Hui Zhong. She then went flying in the air and through the window.

Inside the hideout, McMooch heard what sounded like a football helmet falling to the floor. He then looked towards Lifty and Shifty.

"My boys..." he ordered.

Meanwhile, in another part of the area, Hui Zhong was walking quietly through after she took the football helmet off. She then heard and saw that Lifty and Shifty were coming.

She then hid behind a couple of crates from their view. Unlucky for her, she stepped on a bubble wrap, making a little popping sound. This caught the twins' attention, and they then came in that direction. Hui Zhong, running out of idea, then picked up a piece of wood, and tossed t at a metal canister, distracting Shifty.

"Come on, Lifty!" Shifty ordered.

Lifty then looked in that direction and followed his twin. Hui Zhong then letted out a sigh of relief, and she continued.. Soon, she came to the door and keyhole. She then whipped out a skeleton key out of her pocket, and then putted it in the keyhole, turning it. After that, an unlocking sound was heard.

The door opened, and she would have gone in until Kira yelled, "Hey, hey, hey! There's a lady present!" She then stepped aside, making the "ladies first" gesture to Etoile.

She then chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see that one of you have some manners," she said with a smirk, leaving everyone with both a deathly glare and a scowl towards her.

"After you, my little croissant," Kira said to her with a smile as she went in.

Gil Wood then rolled his eyes at this. "Good grief!" he then complained.

Later, the gang was coming down a few steps into the hideout.

"Okay guys," Sun Shang Xiang said quietly to the gang. "And remember, quiet!"

Then, they all got startled by a shrill and defining scream, which drew Lifty and Shifty's attention. Everyone turned to face Etoile. "Uh... I broke a nail!" she whimpered, showing the gang her broken fingernail.

"Oh, balderdash," Gil Wood muttered under his breath.

Kira had obviously heard him, and came right in his face. "What'd you call my woman, man?" she demanded angrily.

"Freeze!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed, and she and the gang then froze when they saw a security camera there in the corner.

"Yo, Kira." she whispered to Kira.

"Right. I'll check it out." Kira said with a nod as she jumped up and found a wire to the camera and took it off, literally giving her a bit of a shock, but after a second, the camera got turned off.

Meanwhile, back in his office, McMooch was on the phone while Swan got focused on getting herself untied. "Yeah. Oh, that's funny, Mr. Albert. But I don't think you really appreciate the situation. Somebody could get hurt. Just get the old man on the phone and tell him about his daughter... Swan." he said into the phone.

Swan then looked up at the TVs to see it conjure and image of Hui Zhong walking behind Sun Shang Xiang. She then smiled because she knew that her friend was safe.

Two minutes later, the gang was overlooking the scene.

"Listen up," Sun Shang Xiang said to the gang, but too loud for McMooch and Swan to hear. She then began to explain things. "Kira, Gil Wood, I want you..." she said before she started whispering to the gang.

About a few minutes later, Lifty sniffed something. "You smell that?" he asked his twin.

Shifty then sniffed, and chuckled evilly. "Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time!" he said with an evil smirk at the same time as they both walked off.

Meanwhile, Kira putted on a pizza delivery guy outfit and Pillow handed her an empty pizza box. Then, they, along with Gil Wood, Alouette, Sun Shang Xiang, and Hui Zhong went up to the door that led to McMooch;s office, and Kira knocked on it.

"What the...?" McMooch asked in annoyance, looking at the door. From outside the door, Kira held the pizza box up so the he could see it. Luckily, he didn't see his face bcause her hat was shadowing it.

He then picked up his gun, loaded it up, and walked towards the door. "I didn't order any pizza..." he said.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Kira then exclaimed to everyone else as she tossed the pizza delivery boy outfit away.

They all then leapt behind some carts and boxes. Then, McMooch came out of the door, and went to find the "pizza man".

"Where are those two lackeys?" he asked.

Then, as he walked off, they all then snuck into the office.

In there, Swan sighed sadly. Then, she heard a familiar voice. "Swan!" She then looked around, and then saw something that made her smile. "Oh, Hui Zhong! I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed happily, as Hui Zhong leapt onto her lap and hugged her.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hideout, Gil Wood, Kira, and Pillow were shouting because there, they saw that Lifty and Shifty were in front of them.

"Ahem... gentlemen," Gil Wood then greeted nervously with a nervous toothy grin.

"What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little cutey friend?" Shifty asked, referring to Swan.

"Say goodbye, plant-boy!" Lifty said evilly to them.

They were about to attack when a female voice called down to them. "Oh, boys!" Then, the twins looked up to see Etoile there.

Then, she tossed a huge brown cloth over them, causing them to get trapped. "Whoopsie-daisy!" she exclaimed with a giggle and a toothy smirk.

"All right! What a woman!" Kira exclaimed.

the rest of the gang then ran off towards McMooch's office, and went inside. In there, Kira closed the door shut and locked the door. After that, a little locking sound was heard.

"Gil Wood, you keep an eye on the monitors," Sun Shang Xiang ordered to Gil Wood, who nodded and he leapt into McMooch's chair and watched the TVs. "Alouette, over here."

Then, Alouette went over to the chair Swan was in, and she got to work on the ropes. Sun Shang Xiang then looked around the room for an idea.

Meanwhile, McMooch came up to Lifty and Shifty, who were still trapped. "What is this, a slumber party? Get going, you little wimps!" he snapped, releasing them from their restraint. The three then went off back to his office.

Back in McMooch's office, Sun Shang Xiang came over to McMooch's desk. "Gil Wood, is the coast clear? Gil Wood!" she scolded, seeing that Gil Wood was watching a ballet on one of the TVs. She then quickly whacked at the base of the TV in annoyance, and an image of McMooch and the twins coming down the hall at an alarming rate was conjured up.

"What're we gonna do, Sun Shang Xiang?" Alouette asked.

Sun Shang Xiang then looked up at a mechanical pulley. "Yo, Kira, hot-wire." she ordered.

Kira then looked at the mechanical pulley, and she scowled. "Hey, no way, Sun Shang Xiang, man. I've been barbecued too many time, man," she said, beginning to walk away.

"Good luck, Kira," Etoile said, drawing her attention.

"Huh?" Kira asked.

"I'll be waiting." Etoile said again, batting her eyes.

Kira then smiled and nodded.

Kira: _**Hey**__**...**_

_**Hi**__**-**__**ho**__**, **__**hi**__**-**__**ho**__**,**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**off **__**to **__**work **__**I **__**go**__**...**_

she sang as she flew and leapt onto a large pile of boxes and slowly climbed up to the mechanic part of the pulley.

Just then, McMooch had come to the door of his office and began to try to open the door. He then began to grow angry because the door was locked. "What is this? All right, girlie. Open the door," he said from outside as Kira got the plugs ready.

"Come on now," McMooch hissed as he began to bang on the door. "Girlie, I'm warnin' ya!"

Sun Shang Xiang, a bit worried, looked up to where Kira was. "Come on Kira," she said with an impatient growl.

Then, Kira plugged in one of the wires, and the pulley was activated and it went to where Swan was and grabbed onto the chair.

"_**COME ON!**_" Sun Shang Xiang yelled, as she, the gang, along with Hui Zhong and Etoile, clung to the chair as it quickly was lifted into the air just as McMooch and the twins came in.

Growing annoyed, McMooch thrusted his gun into an electric box, and sent the chair crashing down onto a long ramp. The gang then slid down the ramp and yelled out like they were having a heck of a time. They then gasped when they landed at the end and there was fright in their eyes.

The reason: McMooch was blocking their only exit. "This has all been very entertaining. But the party is over," he said with an evil smile. He was then ready about to snap his fingers when...

A familiar van busted through the window. The doors then opened, and the gang saw Stahn at the wheel.

"Ow-oh-oh-ow! Uuh! Come! Come on, come on! Let's go!" he exclaimed. The gang then nodded as they all got into the van.

"Aileron!" McMooch scolded.

The van then zoomed out of the hideout. Meanwhile, as Lifty and Shifty chased the van along the highway, Kira could not help but make fun of them as she looked out the back part of the van.

"Heh-heh! Hey, man, you're ugly! And you're uglier than him!" Kira shouted to Shifty. "And you're ugly, Part 3! Hey, you're Revenge of the Ugly!"

She then laughed at their own jokes. Unfortunately, their laughter died down when they saw a familiar car zooming towards them. Soon enough, the chase for dear life was on!


	13. Chapter 12: Pursuit Through the Subway

**Chapter 12**

**Pursuit Through the Subway**

Soon, the gang was racing down the street, followed by McMooch's huge car. Stahn then made a huge turn down a fleet of steps that led to the subway underground. As the van went down the steps, Etoile looked out the back and freaked out. Stahn then looked out the back, and they too, freaked out. The reason: McMooch's car was racing after them down the steps.

Stahn then drove the van onto the tracks, as the van then flew down on the subway lane very quickly, and then on to the tracks.

McMooch then drove his car onto the tracks. He then pulled the lever to the "2" notch, making the car's wheels spin until the tires were shredded, and the car skidded down the tracks in hot pursuit.

Two minutes later, the gang saw McMooch's car following after them. All the gang started yelling angrily at it. Just then, the car rammed the back of the van, rattling it, which caused Swan to fall out as she screamed.

"**SWAN!**" Hui Zhong cried.

Swan then landed roughly on the windshield of McMooch's car. Just then, McMooch broke the window with his hand and grabbed her by the arm.

Hui Zhong then became determined, and she leapt right onto McMooch's arm. Just then, she thrusted her teeth into his arm, which made him scream in pain. He then tossed her into the backseat, where she sat up and shook her head. She then yelped after looking up because she saw Lifty and Shifty there, who glared evilly at her with sinister smiles.

From the van, Sun Shang Xiang looked terrified, but she then looked determined as she leapt into McMooch's car in the backseat, and whacked Lifty out through the side windows.

She then saw that Shifty was about to attack Hui Zhong. She then headbuttted the coyote out the back window. Then, the two were on the back bumper with her holding on for dear life. Shifty then thrusted his own head forward, and grabbed her by the shirt with his teeth. As Sun Shang Xiang hung on, with Shifty struggling, the shirt began to rip. Then, in a quick second, her shirt got torn right off of her, and Shifty fell off onto the tracks, taking the collar with him.

Sun Shang Xiang then felt around her own body where her shirt used to be, and she then scowled as she looked towards where Shifty used to be. Just then, she heard a familiar Lifty's cackling evilly. She then spun around, only to be pinned down by him. Lifty then held her head towards the tracks, beginning to scrape it with electricity.

Lifty opened his right hand, on which his claws sharpened. He then was about to swipe at Sun Shang Xiang to kill her when...

"_**NO!**_" Hui Zhong shouted as she charged at him, and she whacked at him with a powerful push. This powerful push caused Lifty to fall off of the car, leaving her in midair. She would have fallen off the back and to her death, but luckily, Sun Shang Xiang grabbed her, and held onto her.

Just then, the two vehicles came onto a bridge. Swan, who was free of McMooch's grasp, was on the hood, and she was holding on for dear life as she held her hand out for Stahn to grab it. "Stahn! Stahn, help me!" she cried with panic in her voice.

"Swan! Hang on!" Stahn cried as he tried to reach her hand.

Kira then looked at the unoccupied controls of the van, as she grinned a devilish toothy grin. "All right! Check it out!" she shouted happily as she took the wheel and made racing car sounds.

Just then, McMooch grabbed onto Swan's leg, making her scream in fright. "**HELP ME!**" she cried.

Etoile, looking horrified, turned to see a subway train coming their way, this made the guys, besides McMooch and Swan, scream in alarm.

Etoile then grabbed onto Kira's neck, and held onto it for dear life. "Aah! Save me! _**SAVE ****ME****, ****KIRA****!**_" she screamed.

Kira then shook Etoile off her neck, and grabbed the controls again. "Hey, get off my back, woman! I'm driving!" she snapped angrily before she steered the van.

"_**LET **__**ME **__**GO**__**!**_" Swan snapped at McMooch.

She then slashed at his arm as Hui Zhong and Sun Shang Xiang leapt onto his head. This made him roar in pain.

"Swan, jump!" Stahn shouted.

Swan then leapt onto the bike as Stahn grabbed her with the gang just as the train came closer, making Etoile horrified and shouted, "_**KIRA**__**!**_" Kira steered the van to the bridge top while McMooch then grabbed Hui Zhong and Sun Shang Xiang, and threw them. He then looked up, got shocked when he saw the train, and he got ran over him and sending his car into the river.

On the bridge, the gang, along with Swan, landed on the middle of the bridge. They then exited the van, with Kira bringing a horrified Etoile _(__who __was __hanging __on to __her __arm __for __dear __life__)_ as they came over to what happened to McMooch.

Then, Swan began looking around for Hui Zhong and Sun Shang Xiang in that area. "Hui Zhong?" she called.

Just then, they heard some footsteps coming their way. Everyone turned to see Sun Shang Xiang, shirtless and messy-bodied as she limped over to them while dragging her right leg. In her arms, she was carrying what looked like Hui Zhong, dead.

When Swan came over to her, she handed her motionless body over to her. She then looked over Hui Zhong, then at her. She looked sadly at her, and then up at Swan with tear-filled eyes. Swan then held her close, buried her face into her body, and she started to cry.

Hui Zhong slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the weeping Swan. She then putted her right hand on her left cheek. She then stopped crying, and looked at Hui Zhong.

"Swan..." she said with a weak voice as she smiled.

"Hui Zhong?" Swan asked, and then smiled with tear-filled eyes; only these were tears of joy. "_**HUI ZHONG!**_" she cried happily before hugging her, who exchanged hug.

Sun Shang Xiang then smiled. She then came forward as she hugged her. Everyone, who was heartbroken by the scene, smiled as they came over to her.

Kira then looked around and saw Etoile looking horrified and messy-bodied slowly letting go of the van and flew down to her front, sighing and panting heavily.


	14. Chapter 13: Farewells to Hui Zhong

**Chapter 13**

**Farewells to Hui Zhong**

That following day, on the now-finally arrived day of January 22nd, the entire gang was invited to Swan's birthday party. Luckily, they had all recovered from the terrors of last night. At the party, Stahn and Albert were singing this song _(__thus __along __with __everyone __else __providing __back-up __vocals __along __with __it __as __it __if __were __a __barbershop __quartet __song__)_.

Stahn and Albert: _**Happy **__**birthday **__**to **__**you**__**,**_

_**Happy **__**birthday **__**to **__**you**_

_**Happy **__**birthday**__**, **__**dear **__**Swan**__**...**_

_**Happy **__**birthday **__**to **__**you**__**!**_

"_And __many __more__..."_ Stahn then finished.

"Now, make a wish, Swan, and blow out the candles." Albert said.

With that, Swan blew out the candles quickly, and everyone clapped and cheered.

"All right, anybody want some cake?" Swan asked.

"I DO!" Pillow exclaimed, holding up her hand.

Swan then giggled. "Okay, Pillow. But not the whole thing."

Gil Wood then cheered with a smile, but then frowned when he heard some music in the background. He then scowled as he cleared in the other direction to see Kira and Etoile dancing to the song Kira was dancing to back in the boathouse earlier a few days ago on a boombox.

"You got it now, baby! Yeah, left foot, right foot. All right! Check it out! There you go. Relax, hey!" Kira instructed.

Etoile then chuckled. "Oh, Kira, you dance divinely," she said.

* * *

Later, in the kitchen, Stahn and Albert were getting psyched up by a wrestling match on the TV.

"Come on! You can do it!" Albert yelled at the TV.

"He's cheatin'!" Stahn also yelled at the TV. "**BODY ****SLAM****! **_**BODY **__**SLAM**__**!**_"

Just then, Albert head the phone ring. He then picked it up while calming down in the process. "Nayvous residents? Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Nayvous? Well, my goodness! You're back tomorrow?" Oh, she'll be very happy to see you!" he exclaimed, though he didn't sound too excited about it. "Yes, goodbye, sir."

With that, Albert hung up the phone. He then looked back at the TV and got psyched up again by the wrestling match. "_**HIT **__**HIM**__**! **__**C**__**'**__**MON**__**! **__**MURDER **__**HIM**__**!**_" he roared.

Just then, the one Stahn was rooting for had bodyslammed the one Albert was was rooting for onto the floor, winning the match.

"Ha ha! I believe you owe me... 100 bucks, yo!" he exclaimed.

Albert just rolled his eyes and handed Stahn a hundred dollar bill.

"Where is that cheque-book? Oh, look at the time. Well, heh-heh, we better be goin'." Stahn said with a chuckle as he left for the living room.

"Indeed," Albert agreed.

In there, Swan was opening the birthday presents that the gang had given her. "Gil Wood, Alouette, Kira, vamanos! The streets are calling!" Stahn exclaimed.

"Now, Miss Swan, have we forgotten anything?" Albert asked.

Swan then realized something. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, everyone. The gifts were great." Swan exclaimed to everyone with a smile as she stroked the hair on top of Sun Shang Xiang's head. She was now wearing a new shirt of her old one.

"Bye, Stahn, and thank you," Swan said to Stahn.

"Oh, bye-bye, Swan," Stahn responded.

Swan then hugged him as he looked at her with a smile. He then broke up the hug as he said, "Come on, guys! It's time for us to go."

A bit later, the gang said their goodbyes and walked off. Kira almost left, but Etoile took her hand. "Oh, Kira, could I see you for a moment... privately?" Etoile asked.

"Privately? Ooh!" Kira said as she followed her up the stairs.

"Coming, Kira?" asked Etoile.

Kira then looked towards the others. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! You guys beat it. Uh, my baby and I, uh... we gotta talk." With that, she followed her up the steps.

"You know, you're not so bad for a little bug-eyed creep. With a little grooming..." Etoile began.

"Grooming?" Kira asked, nervously chuckling with a silly toothy grin. "Well, uh..."

"That's it! We'll start with a bath!" Etoile then exclaimed smoothly as she continued up the stairs.

"_**BATH**__**?**_" Kira asked, now more confused than ever.

* * *

Outside, the gang was saying their farewells to Hui Zhong.

"Bye-bye, kiddo," Pillow said to Hui Zhong, who gave her a hug.

Hui Zhong then hugged her back. She then smiled and kissed her cheek about a dozen times, which made her laugh. "Okay, Pillow. I'll miss you, too." she said with a smile.

"Oh, Hui Zhong, we shall meet again," Gil Wood said dramatically to Hui Zhong as he left.

Alouette then hugged Hui Zhong. "Hey, see you around, Hui Zhong," she said with a smile.

"Goodbye, you guys," Hui Zhong then said, exchanging the hugs.

The gang _(__except __Sun __Shang __Xiang __and __Kira__) _then got into the van. Sun Shang Xiang then stretched and leaned against the wall. "Listen, kid, ahh, you just want to hang out or anything..." she began before...

A female voice could be heard screaming. The two looked in that direction to see a dark-blue blur running out of the doors and right up to Sun Shang Xiang. The blur then cleared up to reveal itself to be Kira, dressed up in a princess outfit. She then crouched behind her in a scared way. "Aiee-hee! Hey, Sun Shang Xiang, man! Do you see her anywhere?" she asked in alarm.

"Hey, whoa!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed with a devilish smile.

Hui Zhong then just basically laughed as she covered her mouth.

"Man! I can't keep this woman off o' me! Man, I gotta get away from that chick..." Kira shouted as she began ripping her princess outfit off.

"Kira! Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Etoile called from her balcony while smiling.

Upon ripping her princess outfit off herself, Kira then looked up at Etoile and screamed. She then shook Hui Zhong's hand. "Uh, goodbye, Hui Zhong. Hey, you guys, wait for me, man!" Kira shouted, running off after the van.

Etoile then growled with frustration. "Kira Lara la Bloomfield Hill Daidohji, you come back here this minute!" she yelled angrily from her balcony.

"Hey, whoa, kid. Do you think you can handle the champ?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Sure," Hui Zhong then answered, holding out her hand to get a low-five as she smiled.

Then, she was about to give her five, but she just pulled her hand back and smiled a devilish toothy grin.

"Hey! You're okay... for a kid." Sun Shang Xiang said with a smirk. She then began to walk off, and stopped right next to her. "We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang... Vice president, uptown chapter."

Sun Shang Xiang then came to the curb, and she looked back at Hui Zhong. "Later, kid." she said, waving at her before jumping onto the roof of a bus.

As Hui Zhong looked on with a smile, Sun Shang Xiang winked at her with a toothy grin. She then began to sing.

Sun Shang Xiang: _**Why **__**should **__**I **__**worry**__**?**_

As Sun Shang Xiang sang, Swan came out next to Hui Zhong, and they then waved goodbye to her. "Bye! Bye!" they exclaimed with big smiles.

Albert then came up to them as he spoke. "What a friendly person," he commented.

_**Tell **__**me**__**! **__**Why **__**should **__**I **__**care**__**?**_

_**Say**__**, **__**I **__**may **__**not **__**have **__**a **__**dime**__**,**_

Just then, Alouette hopped on top of the roof of the bus. She then began to sing along with Sun Shang Xiang.

Sun Shang Xiang and Alouette: _**But we got street savior-faire**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**worry**__**?**_

Then, Gil Wood and Pillow climbed up onto the roof as they began to sing.

Sun Shang Xiang, Alouette, Gil Wood, and Pillow: _**Why **__**should **__**we **__**care**__**?**_

_**We **__**may **__**not **__**have **__**a **__**dime**__**,**_

_**But **__**we **__**got **__**street **__**savior-**__**faire**_

They then heard what sounded like Kira singing. They looked in that direction to see Kira on top of a police car, playing the light thingies like they were bongos.

Kira: _**Why **__**should **__**we **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**care**__**?**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**bebopulation**__**,**_

She then hopped onto the bus's roof, and danced along.

_**We **__**got **__**street **__**savior-**__**faire**_

Sun Shang Xiang then looked to their right to see Beat and Snyder in the car next to them. Sun Shang Xiang then cocked her eyebrows before Alouette tugged her away by the shirt. The entire gang then jumped from car roof to car roof as she continued singing.

Sun Shang Xiang:_**The **__**rhythm **__**of **__**the **__**city**__**,**_

_**But **__**once **__**you **__**get **__**it **__**down**__**,**_

_**Then **__**you **__**can **__**own **__**this **__**town**__**,**_

Sun Shang Xiang, Kira, Gil Wood, Pillow, and Alouette: _**You **__**can **__**wear **__**the **__**crown**_

The gang then leapt into the van and inside as Stahn drove off, back to their home.

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**care**__**?**_

_**We **__**may **__**not **__**have **__**a **__**dime**__**,**_

_**But **__**we **__**got **__**street **__**savoir-**__**faire**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**care**__**?**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**just **__**bebopulation**__**,**_

_**And **__**we **__**got **__**street **__**saviore **__**faire**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**worry**__**?**_

_**Why **__**should **__**we **__**care**__**?**_

_**And **__**even **__**when **__**we **__**cross **__**that **__**line**__**,**_

_**We **__**got **__**street **__**saviore **__**faire**__**!**_

_**Whoo**__**-hoo, w**__**oo**__**-h**__**oo**__**-h**__**oo,**_

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo**__**, woo-hoo-hoo**_

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo,**_

_**Whoo**__**-**__**hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo!**_

And as the song came to an end, we now zoom out of Tokyo until it faded to black. Thus, the story comes to a grand finale end after when it does that.


End file.
